A Spartan's Training
by Akari78
Summary: As Liz, a strong spartan trains with her friend James, they meet John and things start to change. Not just with Liz and James, but with the Covenant attacking colonies. She must train to be stronger, but Liz has a mind of her own. And things are dire.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My eyes felt strained, my hands numb, and my feet cold. I could feel my arms and legs grow weak. My head felt heavy and hot, my back sore. My heart raced, my blood flowed fast and my mouth twitched.

Standing in the pile of knocked out, armored bodies scared me; yet all the same exhilarated me. Blood and mud was plastered across my violet armor. I couldn't see out the left side of my visor with how many times it had been beaten. I reached up and started to pull off my air-assault issue helmet.

A loud pop and my curly, black hair tumbled free down my neck. I wiped sweat out of my brown eyes and took a deep breath. I tucked my hair behind my ears and took a look around. I could hear the sounds of some of the men and women below me stir.

"You win again Liz… Now, will you help me up?" A man below in blue armor asked me.

"Oh but James, you were the first to fall. I think you've rested enough to get yourself up." I said with a cheeky smile as I extended a hand to pull him up. My arm almost gave out from his weight. "Man James, you need to lay off the chips!" I laughed.

He took his-Recon issue-helmet off and I couldn't help but stare into his amber eyes. He wiped sweat off his brow and ran his hand through his golden hair. I looked away from his eyes, I knew he was smiling.

Then I started to climb out of the pile of bodies, James right behind me. A man groaned with pain where his elbow was twisted back and his knee was bent the wrong way. A women in white armor looked like she was wearing a deep red, but it was all blood smeared across her armor. She didn't even flinch as James took a wrong step and his foot landed on her right arm.

After about a minute of trying to get out of the several bodies on the ground, we finally made it out of the twenty armored bodies. I opened a door that was now unlocked and together we entered a clean room with several medical stations, doctors and researchers waiting for us.

"Liz, you certainly have gotten stronger." The closest one said as he took James helmet and began to repair the cuts on his face. Another comes up to me and simply looks at me and walks away while a researcher takes my helmet for repair. I laughed to myself. Though my body hurt it was only from the exertion of the battle, not any wounds; though I was handed a large bottle of water.

I could feel James's amber eyes staring at me while three doctors worked on patching him up. I watched several doctors go into room we just came out of. I lost track of them after fifteen. I smiled wide at that.

After an hour, I was sent to my quarters to rest. My body felt like dead weight by that time. The moment I landed on my bed, I was out. Dreaming of fighting monsters, I couldn't tell what they were, but they were evil and out to destroy us. They were blobs in my dream, shapeless evil. But when I woke up, I knew that wasn't just a dream, something was going to happen…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I still hadn't shaken off the dream with the monsters in it by lunch. James was laughing it up to the Spartan on his right; I wasn't paying attention to his dry, pointless jokes.

I was focused on either understanding my nightmarish dream or forgetting it. James must have noticed I wasn't paying attention to his jokes, because he interrupted my thoughts with "OH COME ON! My jokes are good enough for you to pay attention to!" He punched my arm lightly and I glared at him, but stopped.

"Sorry, I've just got something on my mind." Out of nowhere I saw another side of him. His amber eyes softened and his mouth lost its large smile. He placed his hand on my shoulder and gazed affectionately at me. I felt like he was starring into my soul.

My cheeks grew hot and my roes tingled. Time seemed to slow to me around us. I had no idea what he might do. I felt so helpless, weak and frail as if anything could knock me down. I felt frailer as he moved has hand from my shoulder to my curly black hair. He ran his hand though it a few times and my face quickly grew red all over at the sensation. Lucky for me I have tan skin, but he smiled wider than ever.

"If you want to talk to me about anything, I'll listen and I always will Liz." I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when I realized he wasn't done speaking. He moved away from me, a cheeky smile on his face. "You sure do glow when you blush Liz. So, do I make you blush Liz?" Time went back to normal as I punched his unarmored stomach, making him lose his breath. He fell to the ground from his seat with shock, trying to catch his breath.

"You sure do get cocky James; normally you would laugh at that!" I turned away from him, my cheeks burning.

"YOUR CHEEKS ARE GLOWING!" He exclaimed in a funny voice when he finally got his breath. I turned back to him and jumped over the table we had been sitting at. He watched me with wide eyes, and tried to crawl away. But I was too fast. I kicked him 'where the sun don't shine' and walked away, everyone around stopped talking or eating. Just to watch James squirm on the floor howling with pain. The Spartan next to him sighed and shook his head, mumbling something to James who hissed. "I KNOW!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you are having strange dreams?" A voice called down to me from where I lay on my cot. I opened my eyes and they quickly adjusted to a bright light that was flashing back and forth above my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked instantly alert. I tried moving my arms, but they were restrained. I tried my legs, but I wasn't surprised to find out they were restrained as well. Then I realized the walls were a bright white, not my boring shade of grey. Then I noticed the breeze I felt, I gulped at the thought. I moved my head up, and sighed with relief at the sight of the med-bay gown.

I remember waking up once. I had tired myself out to the point I passed out during a sparring match. Only to wake up in the middle of doctors examining my wounds. And to do that completely I had to be nude. The moment I had realized that I jumped up and kicked, punched or clawed them away. The moment I could I grabbed a med-bay gown and kicked them all back just long enough to put it on. There were only two of them, and a punch of kick here gave me a chance to get it on, glare at them and bolt out the doors.

I soon heard several doctors chasing after me. I dodged their hands and whatever else they took to restrain me. In an effort of losing them I ran to the doors that lead to the outdoor training field. I dashed across while children starred at my oversized gown and the army of doctors after me. I was only caught when the other kids boxed me in and started threatening to attack me if I didn't go back.

After that I was always restrained if found unconscious, or asleep. I smiled up at them, and laughed. "If you call them strange dreams pigs can fly to Jupiter. They feel like they are more than dreams, like memories." One of them nodded and wrote that down.

"What are you dreaming of? Do you know if you have ever seen the things in it?" I shrugged.

"Never, in my life have I seen such monsters, they didn't have a shape but every muscle in my augmented body screamed they were evil." I said and a shiver ran down my back. The thought of the shadows, looming around me, their clicking voices. I started to sweat, my palms got itchy, my mind raced. This overwhelming sensation took over my body. One of them took my hand and nodded.

"Alright, go back to training." I nodded and they unlocked the restraints and handed me my armor. I gladly put it back on and walked out into the sparring arena.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a sharp, high-pitched sound as our sparring instructor blew the whistle for the match to begin. I was facing another elite fighter. He wore all mark IV armor, basic forest green. I wore my mixed –recon, Tactical, and Air-Assault-violet and rose colored armor.

We were in our ready stances, waiting for the other to make a move. Slowly I moved forward, careful of my movements. Thinking to myself, _don't give away anything _over and over as I moved closer.

Normally my opponent would have attacked by now, or I got them to rush blindly into a move that would leave them open or vulnerable to my swift strikes. He instead stayed still, maybe he was moving closer to me as well, and I couldn't tell if he was.

He moved faster than I thought he could. I didn't think, only reacted as his heavily armored fist came within inches of my face. I arched my back and leaned as far as I could back. His fist flew over my face and I had to roll backwards to avoid his next attack.

He sprinted forward, pulled his fist back and slid down, _HE FAKED IT!_ I thought he was coming straight at me, not that he was going to try to slide kick me to the floor. I easily changed my evading stance and front-flipped over him. He rose swiftly and got a good punch in my side before I had time to block. I was shocked by his power. He's swift and strong, a perfect combination.

Now it was my turn to attack! I dashed at him; I could see him ready himself. I jumped to the side and took him off guard. I punched him three times, one in the side and two in the head. I then brought my leg up in an attempt to kick him away. He grabbed my leg and pulled me close to him. I saw his fist coming and grabbed it. He pushed against my hand, and I feared it might break under his power.

Desperate to free myself from his grip, I brought my free fist and aimed to punch his jaw. He moved his head and as it went his face he moved his head back, crushing my arm. I held back a yelp of pain that ripped through my body at the agonizing pain of his helmet crushing my arm.

I refused to lose, some say I'm headstrong. Thinking fast, I lifted myself up; he surely didn't expect this in the middle of a battle. I using my free leg, I wrap it around his neck. Despite his determined will to not be tricked or seduced, he moved his head and just barely released my other leg as I laughed rather seductively.

I was able to move my now free arm around his head hooking my hand under his chin. With my legs –for I had managed to get my right leg freed- I managed to have a sturdy place on his shoulders. Then I released his hand and twirled up with my legs. Our helmets were close for a brief moment, thought I could see through his gold visor, and then I pushed off him, laughing "FOOL!" as I rolled on the ground. I rose to fast for him, for his was stunned now. I kicked him in the back and he went a few feet away.

He grunted as he came back to his senses and rolled up and ran at me. I knew that trick wouldn't work on him ever again, at least not in a battle. I hope I never have to use that foul trick again, but I had been desperate and feared I would lose for the first time.

He had a fist ready; I could tell he was aiming for my head or chest. I brought up my block, bracing myself for his powerful strike. I watched him intently, then I saw his fist change direction at the last moment, and I was too late.

His fist went right under my block. He struck my stomach, and I lost my breath. My helmet clicked loose, and I heard a faint sound. It took me a bit to realize it was my armor absorbing the shock. I sure was glad about that, for it surely would have hurt more without it.

I fell on the ground; I was on my knees, gasping for air. He was standing above me, like a looming shadow. My vision blurred as tears welled up in my eyes. I was not about to kneel before him like a servant to his master.

I screamed with rage and leaped up to attack. He grabbed my arm and swung me around. Things felt slow to me, nothing like the actual high-fast pace it went by.

Much to my dismay my helmet flew off my head. Everyone could see my tears; the tears that were now flowing down my face. My black curls were flying around me as I was swung, I screamed on the inside but was silent on the outside praying that this would end now.

James was watching, his helmet was off and he had a look of pure horror as I was thrown into a wall.

I thought the impact might dent my unprotected skull. But I hit a person instead. I didn't realize I was caught rather than hitting them for a bit. I looked up into concerned amber eyes framed by shaggy golden hair. There was a cocky smile on a barely tan face. _James… you're always there when I really need you._

I felt dizzy, tired, and embarrassed but shifter up and whispered into his ear. "Wipe that damn smile off your face James, and help me to my room. I feel like I could fall down right now and not get up."

He smiled wider and whispered into my ear. "Yes m'am, but first, would you like your helmet?" I looked at him funny and he pulled it up. I gladly took my air-assault helmet. "I caught it." He laughed.

I curled my neck around his as James carried me out of the sparring arena, everyone talking about the events of the match, and me and James. I looked back for a brief moment, my opponent starring after us, as though he just lost the prize.

When we reached, my room he put me down. Together we walked in and I took my helmet off and then I looked at him softly. James smiled at me again, less cocky though more like sweet. I removed my knee guards and then my wrist. I looked at him, and he turned around while I removed the rest of my armor, leaving me to wear underwear, a bra and an undershirt. I lay down and covered myself up with my blankets.

He turns around now and seems to be taken off guard by something. He gazed at me for a bit longer than normal and then turned around to leave. "James..." I called out and he turned to look back. I swallowed and looked into his amber eyes; I saw just how handsome they were.

"James, thank you… For always being there when I really need you. I never would have lasted as long as I have if it wasn't for you." He came back to me, and did something I never in my entire life thought about.

He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. It lasted long and every moment felt like the best in my life. He stopped and moved back. Seeming to be shocked by what he did. "James… Did us… Did we, did we just kiss?" I looked at him with confusion and hope.

He nodded at me and then stroked my hair. Our eyes locked and I prayed he would lean forward just a bit, just enough for our lips to touch. "We did, and I hope you don't hate me for it. Elizabeth, I think I… I think I love you…"

He could handle being with me normally, but not being so close and after that, neither could I. I grabbed his head and pulled him to me, and we kissed again. I felt his body against mine, and we kissed even longer.

I felt so much passion between us and I wished it would last forever. What I felt like nothing else mattered as we kissed longer and longer. I felt his hands go down my back and I groaned with the sensation. "James, I think I love you to, please don't stop. Don't ever leave me, stay alive in the training. Or I will die…" He looked into my eyes, and then smiled, cocky as ever. "You know what, we have to stop. Any farther and things will never be normal. I'm sorry, you have to get out." He rose and then left. I felt lonely then and wished I didn't have to do that.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was determined to find out who he was. The Spartan in the basic armor was all the buzz. The Spartan that beat me, and made me cry. I turned a corner and ran right into him. I wasn't exactly focused on things after last night.

I stumbled back and he just stood there. That ticked me off. "Hey I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz." I held out a hand and waited for him to shake it, He just walked by me.

Now I was really mad, I turned; slightly shocked by his rudeness. I caught back up with him, and held my hand out again saying with a bit of attitude. "You know, usually when someone holds out a hand and introduces themselves. You introduce yourself and shake their hand."

I knew he was staring at me, but I kept my hand there waiting for him to shake it. So he did after a deep sigh, and said. "John… My name is John. "His voice was so deep; it really took me off guard.

_John huh, John and James… Similar names… _I thought for a moment or two and then realized he was walking away. I cart wheeled back and got in his way. I could see him take a deep breath as though trying to stay calm.

"You are the first person to ever beat me in a sparring match. I've taken on twenty-one other Spartans and came out with only a beaten visor." I pointed at him with my index finger, my frustration showing.

"So, what makes you so strong and fast that you can show up and beat me so bad I cried with frustration and pain from that blow to my stomach?" I heard him snicker. "What? What is so funny?"

He shook his head and turned around to walk the other way. I stood there, feeling worse than I did after I was punched in the stomach in the sparring match.

I let out a frustrated cry after he was far enough to not hear. I turned and went to the armory. I had to pick up my chest piece sense I had to send it in to get repaired. John's fist ruptured the outer layer, and the shock absorption layer was ruined.

"Good morning Liz, your armor is all repaired. Your visor is also ready for use again. Try to avoid getting punched in the face please." A woman in a white trench coat called out to me over a counter. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. _She sure is lucky, _I thought, _she can have her hair long. _

I could still remember that one girl who refused to get her hair cut, and I had heard one of the men who tried cutting it remark. "I've seen feral cats that squirmed and clawed less." I snickered to myself at that and walked over to get my armor.

I didn't know what to do with my day after that so I kind of wandered around. Bumped into a few Spartans, and asked them if they knew of something to do. None of them had an idea other then training.

I decided to wander aimlessly for a bit then an idea crept into my mind. _James will get a kick out of this!_ I raced to the weights room, and was right. He was drinking some water on a bench to the side. He had sweat pouring off his face and he froze at the sight of me. Then the cocky smile crept across his face.

I walked over and leaned down, taking a towel and wiped the sweat off of his brow. He was a little confused and I kissed his brow. The others in the room stared. One even asked "Luke is Liz deranged or did James do something great?"

I looked back at him, a smile clear on my face. "James sure didn't do something great, but I finally realized he already was great." I wiped the rest of the sweat off his face and sat on his lap.

He played with my hair and I laughed a bit, and then whispered into his right ear. "James, I met the Spartan that beat me yesterday. His name is John, and he sure is quiet, until he talks. You can't ignore a voice that deep." He looked at me strangely. I laughed.

"You don't like deep voices do you?" James asked me and I shook my head and wrap my arms around his neck. I was smiling so wide he started laughing. "Now why are you so happy? I figured you would be kind of ticked off after yesterday." My face grew a bit somber at that.

"I'm pretty ticked off, but around you. I feel like a little girl, playing with a boy that yells cooties. I would chase you, just to be with you." I leaned against him, and he curled an arm around me. The guys in there stared at us. I held back the urge to laugh at them.

James whispered in my ear. "I know what you're doing. Want to play with them further?" I looked at him mischievously. I looked around swiftly and then kissed his lips. We kissed for three minutes and when we stopped it was only because of a loud crash behind me us.

"Damn it! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" A man who was being crushed by the heavy bar he had tried to push up without checking the setting it was on. I snickered, knowing we were the cause of that. I stood up and James hugged me the moment he was up.

We left the weight room, hand in hand and walked over to the cafeteria. Our stomachs were growling pretty loud when we sat down with food and started eating. "So Liz, what did you think about last night?" I looked up from my corn and smiled.

"Best night ever, even though earlier that day I got my ass kicked by a jerk… You always are there when I need you." I watched his face grow that cocky smile and I smiled back. Then John walked past us and James's smile left.

"Do you need me to give him a message? Like you want a rematch or something?" He asked me as John got to the line for food. I shook my head.

"Nah, I want to be the one if he ever talks. Do you know about the training coming up? I heard that they are intensifying it. More than just gun practice with moving targets. More battle simulators…" I looked around, everyone was sitting by now, eating and talking with their friends.

I looked into his eyes, and watched him cut up his steak. "Haven't heard a thing; everyone in the Weight room was talking about you and me… and John." He took a bite of his steak and things got a little quiet.

"What if we have another casualty… like last times things got pretty intense? That kid died, and we had a quick ceremony. Damn it James! If we have spent so much time training! So much time working our asses off! Where the hell is that big, bad enemy! Where the hell are they!" I slammed my fork down, got up and left.

I knew that was out of the ordinary. _But that ceremony was rather short. Death was the kid's reward for training to fight something terrible. Well there has been a lot of time between getting recruited as a child to now. Where the hell is the enemy…? I wonder if the dream from three days ago, if that was them. Maybe they are close, and will strike… _

I walked around the base for a bit and then heard a large commotion. I turned and ran to the source of the site. There was a TV screen lit up with lights of orbital bombs. _They finally strike…_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The flashes on the screen were cut off, the satellite that sent the images, destroyed. The others around me exclaimed, they now saw the power of our enemy. I couldn't help but feel grief for those on the planet, the now glassed planet.

"That's the enemy, what we were trained to fight." I whispered to myself. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder. I looked up expecting it to be James, much to my surprise it was John.

"You…" I growled and he laughed. "What do you want now?"

"To train with you, nothing more, nothing less." He turned and walked away, I decided to follow him.

"What is it you want to train in? Fighting seems to be down for you." I asked him. He didn't answer me.

We made it to the main gym and I watched him go over to the clear area where people stretch. _Makes sense…_ I thought to myself, as he beckoned me over.

He began to stretch and then looked at me carefully. "I'll be right back." He walked into the bathrooms. I knew he was taking off some armor to be able to stretch a lot easier. I walked into the women's bathroom. Inside was changing stations, and they also had a closet with work-out clothes.

I picked out a pair of black shorts and a blue work-out shirt. Then went into a changing booth and removed my armor. After I had the work-out clothes on I walked out into the main section of the bathroom and placed my armor in a cubby box, and locked it.

When I got back out no one was on the warm up mat. I started stretching while I was waiting for him. A tall man with slightly pale skin, crystal blue eyes and short blonde hair walked over to me.

I looked at him carefully, _His build is the same as John's, and I haven't seen him without his armor on yet, could be him. _The man was wearing blue shorts and a black T-shirt. He looked at me and started working out.

"It's Liz, right? You haven't seen what I look like yet, I'm John." I nodded at him. "Alright, I wanted to show you some of my own moves. You're really good, but we got the enemy attacking now." He stopped stretching and I did as well.

"Follow my movements." He ordered and I nodded, saying Go Ahead.

I watched him carefully as he bent down and touched both of his feet. Then he came back up. I copied, knowing this was the kind of movements that were added onto. "Don't come back up after this one yet." He said then repeated the first step and then stood on his hands for a moment and flipped over into a bridge.

I copied with ease.

He smiled at how swiftly I went through the first part. He then pushed himself back up onto his feet. He then watched as I did the same. I laughed. "Rather easy."

"Try this on for size then." He said with a large smile at my challenge. He went through the first bit and then after that back flipped and landed with his hands first holding himself up for a few moments and I saw his muscles bulge.

I had to glance away for a brief moment-for his arm muscle rippled-as he lowered himself and then pushed off, landing in a roll on the ground and stood up, and beckoned me to copy.

I took a deep breath and touched my feet, stood on my hands and flipped over into a bridge. Then I stood up, jumped up flipping backwards and landing with my hands, suspending myself an inch above the mat.

I felt a large strain on my arms; I centered my gravity so I wouldn't fall over. I took another deep breath and then pushed up and rolled over. I laughed when I was standing up and he was nodding.

"Well done Liz."

"You expected me to fail?"

"No, but I didn't think you would do it so well."

"Of course you didn't."

He glanced at me strangely. Examining me and I felt a little squeamish under his crystal blue eyes. "Alright," He said. "Let us move on to the next exercise."

He went over to the other side of the mat and started doing some basic punches, and beckoned for me to come over and copy. I walked over and felt his eyes on me. _Is he staring at me? _I wondered.

He punched, I punched, he kicked, I kicked, he rolled, and I rolled. He dodged, I dodged, he kicked high, I kicked high, he uppercuts, I uppercuts. We continued to copy each other, perfect sync.

Then I saw James walk into the room. _He must have been looking for me. _I realized as he started looking around and then when he saw me, walked over.

I acted like I never saw him come in. John and I kept going, and then we without trying to, changed things up. We both back flipped and kicked to the ground. Then we turned to each other. Our eyes watching each other with such intensity; things got quiet.

We raced at the other; sweat had started to drip down my face. He slid kicked; I jumped over him and rolled to land. We turned and jumped to the side and raced at one another again. He jumped over me this time as I slid kicked.

Despite my burning legs from the mat going against my legs as I slid; we faced one another again. I looked deep into his eyes, and he looked deep into my brown eyes. With a roar we ran at the other.

He threw a punch and I threw a punch. Our fists collided and an agonizing pain rippled through me, I saw him cringe with pain as well. We brought out other fist up, and punched. They collided again, and the pain intensified.

We both brought up our right leg and they collided. I saw the sweat beading down his face; he was staring into my eyes. _He keeps doing that…_

Standing on only our left leg; we broke free from one another. Panting hard and I doubled over. I looked up after a minute and saw he was lying on the mat, exhausted.

Out of nowhere a large sound erupted around us. I looked up and saw the others in the main gym were clapping and cheering. Some hooting and hollering, others were yelling our names.

James climbed up to the mat-which was raised maybe three feet above the ground- and cheered my name. "Wow, Liz. I only came in the last bit, but that was amazing." Then he looked at John. "Who is that?"

I pulled up a hand for him to wait, and someone came up to me with water. "Thanks." I managed to get out between breaths. I gulped the water down; another Spartan had given John a large bottle as well.

"It's John." I answered to James. He glanced at me and then him.

"That's him?"

"Yes, that's the Spartan from yesterday."

"And you trained with him?"

"No James, were just doubled over in pain and exhaustion for the heck of it. Of course we trained together. Didn't you see the orbital bombing? They are finally attacking and we need to get stronger."

James pouted and walked over to John and leaned down. John was still lying on the mat. James leaned down and started to say something.

I was close enough to make out. "Stay away, Liz. Or I will make, John. Got it?" I was shocked by James and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "What Liz?" He asked me innocently.

I glared deep into his eyes. "I never took you as the jealous type James. Make sure I'm right when I say you aren't the jealous type James."

He smiled cocky as ever. I grew frustrated by his bravado. I let go of his shirt and he turned to me. "Aw come on Liz. I'm only trying to look out for you. I'm making sure scum like him doesn't get too close and screw with my girl."

I grew furious. "I'M NOT YOUR GIRL JAMES! AND HE ISN'T SCUM! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR TOUNGE AROUND ME FROM NOW ON! AND WIPE THAT DAMN COCKY SMILE OFF YOUR FACE! YOU MAKE THINGS GO FROM GOOD TO TERRIBLE IN A MOMENT WITH THAT DAMN SMILE!" I yelled in his face and slapped him across his face.

Things got real quite as I helped John up and stormed out of the room with him. James was sitting on the mat. His expression blank, and he rose; anger pouring off him like a waterfall. He walked over to the men's bathroom and that was the last I saw of him for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat down on a bench outside. John sat next to me, and we didn't speak for some time. But he interrupted the quiet by asking me. "How long have you and James been friends?"

I looked up and stared into the sky. I enjoyed the warmth of the sun before I answered. "Sense before I can remember. I know we came from the same town, and we were neighbors. But that's all, everything else is training." I looked down and rested my head on my arms.

I felt his hand go on my back and he spoke. "Liz, I don't really know what to say. Things are pretty odd around here. We train, we fight, and we kill. But, I don't think we usually have close friends. Or actually having relationships past friendship."

I looked up and then took a deep breath. "Blast it, we can't seem to get a thing straight!" I grabbed a stick and broke it in half with my frustration. "I know were Spartans! I know! But I can't help but feel human… More human than I should…"

I looked up and saw John thinking hard on something. He moved his hand from my back and rose. He stretched and took a deep breath. "As far as I know, we are still human, were just augmented."

I knew what he meant, it's OK to love someone, but we can't let it interfere with things. I rose as well and looked up. "I should apologize to James." I looked at him, and felt a level of intensity with the way he was looking at me.

He nodded and spoke strongly. "I'll come if you want me to." He held out a hand and I took it.

"Thanks John, I really appreciate it." I whispered and we started looking for James. First we checked the main gym. John went into the men's bathroom and came out shaking his head. I sighed, and said. "We need to get back into our armor anyway."

I went into the women's bathroom and unlocked my cubby box, took out my armor, and changed in one of the changing booths. Then I put the workout clothes in a large bin. When I got back out I saw John still in the workout clothes. "Where's your armor?" I asked him.

His face had on an expression of pure rage. "He took my armor. James stole my armor."

"How! Didn't you lock your cubby box?"

"I did, but he broke into it some how."

"You don't think he did that to spite you do you? That's not how James normally roles. He may get cocky, and I mean COCKY, but he knows the trouble that would get him into."

"Well there is no other suspect. Liz, guys do crazy things when they think they are going to lose someone or something precious." John lamenated.

Almost instantly my mind went back to last night. _Elizabeth, I think I… I think I love you… _James said that to me, and I had said _James, I think I love you too. _He must think I'm falling in love with John. "SHIT! JOHN WE NEED TO FIND HIM BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING STUPID OR IRREVERSABLE!"

I grabbed John's arm and ran out of the gym. He kept pace and I soon didn't have to drag him behind me. We called out his name everywhere we went.

"You're looking for James?" A harsh voice asked us. I turned around and came face to face with a Spartan known for his short-temper and skill with explosives.

"Yeah, Daniel have you seen him? We need to find him and fast!" I pleaded with him; he looked at us for a bit and nodded his head.

"He came by about an hour ago. He had a bundle of armor, and looked pretty pissed. Looked like he was headed to the armory, or something around there."

"Thanks Daniel!" I quickly said and began racing down the hallway. My mind was buzzing, I couldn't think straight and ran right into a group of Spartans.

"Hey! Watch it Liz!" Sam, a super skiled sniper growled.

"NO TIME SAM! SHOOT ME LATER IF YOU WANT! BUT FOR NOW MOVE!" I yelled at him and he and the others moved out of my way. I took off again, feeling like I was running faster then I ever have, or thought I could have.

I could hear John's heavy breath behind me. _I'm moving faster then he is? Or is he just tired? _

We ran past the med-bay and sped down the curving hallway we were in. People everywhere were yelling at us to watch it or slow down. I didn't pay attention to any of them. I had only one thing on my mind. _James… _


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I ran as fast as I could down the hall. My heart was racing and I nearly tripped over the white tile floor. John was right behind me; his breath was becoming labored with our run.

"JAMES! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I screamed at the top of my lungs when we came close to the armory. John grunted and started speeding up.

Our eyes searched every open door or window as we ran down the seemingly endless hallway. I thought I saw James and skidded to a stop. John had to jump over me to avoid ramming into me or running over me.

I ran into the room and quickly was next to the James looking man. I turned him around as fast as I could and felt very disappointed to see it wasn't James, it was Kevin… "Damn it…" I growled.

With Kevin starring at me I explained. "Sorry, I'm looking for James. Have you seen him?"

He smiled wide. "Yeah, he came by about ten minutes ago. He had something in his arms. Armor I think…"

My heart raced with hope of finding him. "WHERE IS HE!" I nearly screamed with both frustration and hope.

"I don't know! he might have been headed to the armory or the weapons depot. How am I supposed to know?"

I let go of him and ran back outside the room. Only noticing then that it was filled to the brim with people in line for something…

John was right behind me as I ran faster and faster to the armory section of the entire complex. We ran past a few windows and I noticed it the sun had set and the moon was rising higher and higher in the purple and black night sky.

Out of nowhere a group of trainers, scientists and doctors, came out of the hallway the intersected with this one. I didn't have time to wait for them to all pass that actually could take an hour. I took a deep breath and concentrated on moving fast. I sped up to beyond my human limits, but _I'm a Spartan!_

I grew closer and closer to them and then at the last moment, jumped up and over them. The hallway was about five feet wide and twelve feet tall. An air conditioning tube was hanging from the ceiling and I grabbed that and launched with all my strength forward. I landed in a roll on the ground three feet away from them.

I listened to their gasps and sounds of surprise. I looked over my shoulder and saw that they simply moved out of John's way. _Don't want him to fall and hurt himself…_ I thought to myself and sped back up. I quickly took notice of the increase of footsteps behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw nearly all of the scientists, trainers, and doctors running after me quickly speaking to me. _If any of them find out I have affections for James like I do I'm screwed! Got to lose them! _

I swerved left and heard the confusion in John's 'huh?' I was heading to one of the many outdoor training sections of the complex. I pushed the doors open and caught a glimpse of deep blue armor on a scout helmet. I felt my heart pick up pace and ran into the core of the training equipment.

The bulk of the training in the outdoor area was an obstacle course. I lunged myself right into the middle of a tree line and swerved out to the obstacle course. John got close to me and let out a grunt of exhilaration.

"LET'S SHOW THESE GUYS WHAT KIND OF SPARTANS THEY'VE MADE!" I called out to him.

We dove into the first portion of the course. We jumped over bars and ducked under a wire that moved back and forth.

I beat John in climbing up a rock wall and dove off it into a pool of water below. I laughed the whole way down.

I swam as quickly as I could but John is a better swimmer then me it would seem. Or maybe he was more than eager to get out of the icy water?

We climbed out and ran down a grass plain, jumping over 'land mines' that only gave you a three hundred volt shock. Not much, for a Spartan anyways. Both John and I avoided stepping on the landmines and ran to the fun part.

I jumped up and grabbed a bar and swung myself forward and onto a narrow platform. I ran across the platform and then slid down an incline. I could hear his labored breath right behind me.

Thinking fast I decided to make this more interesting. I stopped running and twirled myself; I was low and kicked at John's feet. He jumped back and I ran fast down the course.

He ran up beside me and gave me a challenging look. He brought up a fist and I leaned my head back, just enough for him to miss but not enough to mess up my balance and make me fall off the platform and into water.

I punched at his face and he barely dodged it. I laughed and punched at his stomach before he could regain his balance completely. He slipped off and grabbed the edge of the platform and pulled himself up, just to watch my slender shape ran up an incline and jump over.

I heard him land on the padded cushion at the bottom of the incline. I laughed at the fact that he just wouldn't go down. "Stubborn aren't ya!" I called back to him and dove under a narrow platform about a foot above the first one.

"Sure am!" He called back and dove under the two platforms. I waited for him to dive under them and the moment his torso was clear of it jumped down on top of him.

"Hey! Get off me Liz!" He yelled with sudden ferocity.

"Make me get off John!" I laughed down at him. I wrapped my legs around his chest and snaked my arms around his neck. He grabbed my arms and pulled, but he couldn't break my grip.

"Damn it!" I heard him snarl to himself. "Liz, let go!"

"Make me… You got to make me John, or I'll stay here forever." I whispered into his ear. I felt him jerk and my helmet came loose. _Why does it keep doing that?_ I wondered.

It fell off my head as he ran towards a platform above. I tightened my grip and scooted up higher on his torso. I kept watch to make sure I wouldn't have to jump off to avoid something hitting me.

Several platforms were coming at us now and I was going to get hit and knocked off with how high I was. I twisted my wrist and loosened my legs. Then thanks to gravity was swung under his torso instead of being on top of him.

My legs felt like they were on fire with the motion of his body. I gazed up into his crystal blue eyes, and felt the heat of his body next to mine. He climbed farther and farther up the obstacle course to the point no one could actually see us.

"Please get off Liz; I don't have my armor so this really hurts." He begged me. _Begged, huh didn't see that coming from him. _

I examined his lips, the way they moved, the way they formed words as he spoke. My eyes moved up his face to his nose; his strong and definite nose, nothing like my small and sharp nose.

I gazed up into his eyes, so crystal blue I thought I was looking at the sky for a bit. I pressed my head against his chest; I had to think of something else. Something else, something else, something else… Nothing came to me. At that moment I didn't care for anything or anyone-not even James-only John.

I felt him pull me up and then felt the surprisingly soft feel of his lips. My body went into heaven at that moment. The feel of his kiss, of his lips against mine, oh the feel… I felt him run his hands down my back and up it.

_John… James… Which do I chose… I know I can't have both… but this feels so wonderful… No not now… Just enjoy this… _

I pulled back from him for a moment, only to catch my breath. He was doing the same. "John…" I whispered into his ear.

"Liz… I know you are probably conflicted about all this… James, you, me…"

"Shhhh, not now; please if this is the only time we do this, let us both enjoy the feeling of each other's embrace. I don't know which one of you yet." I whispered back to him.

I moved my hands from his shoulders to his head and pulled him to me. _He sure is a good kisser! _I thought to myself and almost spoke the words in my mind.

John wrapped his arms around me and we fell down on the platform. We fell into each other's embrace and started rocking on the metal platform.

I felt him poke and prod at the chest plate part of my armor. I looked at him funny and he blushed with embarrassment. "Not until I decide." I said flatly, to make my point very, very, **very **clear.

John quickly changed my attention to his soft lips. I almost groaned but then my mind went back to the crowd of trainers, doctors, and scientists down at the bottom of the course. _They might send someone up to see if we are alright. _I pulled back from him. "We better finish the course." I rose and then helped him up, and then punched him in the gut, sending him down the platform stairs.

I raced down after him, making it seem like we were fighting the whole time. He flipped and landed with a loud thud. John jumped out of the way of my feet and took off running to the finishing obstacle.

I raced after him and jumped over a few landmines, and pushed him into the wall. He grunted with pain and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the chain link wall. I pushed him off me and sped away. I only had to climb a wall and dive into a pool of icy, icy water.

_ALMOST! ALMOST! _I grabbed the first hand hold and climbed up. I felt John's hand on my upper thigh as he pulled himself up after me. _Even if it's you John, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THAT! _I kicked his hand off and pulled myself on top of the wall.

I took a deep breath and dove down. I was submerged with icy cold water that nearly froze me at first. Then John landed in the water next to me. We climbed out of the water with cheers on all sides. Several trainers, scientists, doctors, and even Spartans were gathered around us.

"Damn…" I whispered. John nodded.

One Spartan came out and helped us out. "You're looking for James right?"

I had almost forgotten about James back there, while we tried to lose the group of people that followed, although we only gathered more.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" I asked quickly.

"Of course I do, he came right to my room after you broke his heart. Let me tell you one thing. Stay away from him. He is mine!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stared at the Spartan. My mouth was wide open and John placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I want my armor back, James took it from me. He broke into my cubby box in the gym and was seen taking it. Where is my armor?" John spoke from over my shoulder.

"Here it is. Now you don't have a reason to look for James. You and your bitchy girlfriend can leave him alone." She threw John's armor at us and turned away to the boarding rooms.

I wanted so bad to grab her, spin her around and punch her perfect nose. But John's hand prevented me from doing so. I yelled after her.

John moved away from the icy cold water and pulled me into the trees. "I bet that if we follow her," he said as he started putting his armor on. "We can find James. Go ahead, and go after her. I'm putting my armor back on. I'm sick of people seeing the real me."

I nodded and took off down the tree line. I caught of glimpse of her ruby red armor and sped up after her. Heart racing, I ran down the hallway. Catching more chance sights of her ruby red armor, the faster I went.

I dashed down the hall and wormed my way between the other people in the hall. _She knows where James is_! I thought to myself_. She knows!_

I jumped over a crate that was getting sent to the armory. As I went over it, I thought I glimpsed the scope of a gun, lethal guns, not the kind we used in our training battles.

I shook my head and sprinted farther down it. I saw the girl turn a corner or maybe she entered a room? I ran to it and found a vent about two feet from the door. Hands searching, I found a hand hold and pulled off the vent and before anyone could tell what was happening, crawled in and put the vent back.

The air was surprisingly stuffy and flat in the vent. _It must be a heating duct. _I thought to myself. I shuffled in and soon heard the wound of voices through the wall on my right. "Did you talk to Liz?" A deep and manly voice asked. _JAMES!_

"Yeah I talked to the bitch"

"Lilith, I told you already. Liz is not a bitch"

_So… her name is Lilith. Makes me think of a story I heard once, Lilith was a demon that worked for the devil, devouring souls and bringing people to sin. Name fits for a whore and bitch_

The continuation of their conversation broke my thoughts. "Oh James… Why don't you… Come… Here? I have something for you…"

The last part was spoken so slowly, and seductively. It made my skin crawl. I wanted to break through the wall and rip her hair out of her head, her short blonde and silky hair.

I could see her lying on her bed-because this wasn't James's room-eyeing him like a predator. Her armor would be off by now. I think I heard the sound of unclipping metal, plus she is a whore. I know that for certain.

James is probably deciding on whether or not he would do it. Betray me in such a manner. _What if he does it! What if he actually falls for her seductive charm? _My hands grew cold and I shook my head. _NO! He is better than that! He is better… right? _

I don't know who I was asking, but no answer came. Other than labored breath from the room they were in. I couldn't take any more. I had found James and that was all I needed.

I moved backwards and pushed the vent open and crawled out. As I moved out I felt a hand fall on my back. _HAVE I BEEN FOUND! _I screamed in my head.

I looked up and saw the armor clad John. _I bet he is smiling. _He helped me up and pulled my helmet from behind him. "I got it from the obstacle course. You might want to see about upgrading the helmet lock on it." I smiled and put it on.

Suddenly a scream of horror erupted from the room. It was James. _THAT WHORE BETTER PRAY I TAKE MERCY ON HER! _

I kicked the door open and saw Lilith on the bed, she was completely nude, and James was below her. She was trying to get his armor off, but he was reluctant to let her. _ATA BOY JAMES!_

"HEY BITCHY HOE, GET AWAY FROM MY JAMES" I yelled at her and she looked up. Fury crossed her face. And even her bright blue eyes turned ugly with hate.

I grabbed her by the hair and threw her out into the hallway. I was going to ruin her. I ran out and punched her stomach. Her eyes white out as the power behind my blow take effect. She bends over and coughs up blood.

I kick her into a wall and am soon on her, my hand on her neck. I scream with fury and punch her stomach again and again and again, in a continual rhythm. Then I let go of her neck and bring her head to my knee. I could hear the sound of her nose breaking.

"YOU, HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled at me through coughs of blood. She rose and wiped her mouth. "I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES FOR THAT BITCH!" I simply slapped her.

I laughed in her face and then lifted my helmet and spat on her. "As if you could, I would have to be a thousand years old before you can do that!" I pulled my helmet back down as she punched at me.

Everyone was watching us, even John and James were silent and still as we fought.

I dodged her strikes with ease.

She was off balance and lacked her armor. My blows had an extra effect.

She brought her fist up to my head to attack and I knocked it away and then grabbed her wrist.

A smile crossed my face as I looked at her horrified face. Her eyes were wide with freight. Lilith's mouth was gaping wide and she watched with horror as I twisted her wrist and brought my right arm up and then brought it down on her elbow.

The sound of breaking bone and ligament filled the still and quiet hallway.

She screamed with the pain and fell down on the floor. I watched her muscles convulse with the pain. A doctor rushed forward and covered the hoe with a blanket and two others helped her transport Lilith to the med-bay. I stood there, not even breathing hard. John and James rushed forward and everyone around us cheered and yelled my name.

"LIZ! LIZ! LIZ! LIZ!"

I felt a stir of pride in myself and my skills. John lifted my right hand as though I was the winner of a boxing match. James hugged me hard. "THANK YOU LIZ! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T SAVED ME!"

I was smiling at him, John and everyone. But then a motion in the crowd made my smile fade and fear trickle into my blood and stop my heart.

A lot of the trainers, doctors and scientists were discussing what just happened. Then three came forward and grabbed John, James and me. They took us to the research portion of the complex. The machinery nearly blinded my with the bright flashing lights and moving pictures.

They put us each in separate rooms. I grew fretful, _this can't go well… A single hoe and were all screwed… Damn her! DAMN LILITH! DAMN HER TO HELL!_

A swoosh of the door made me turn around. The doctor that caused it all, the reason we were all here, the woman who made us Spartan. Stepped into my room, her blue/grey eyes were harsh and she looked tired. Her black and graying hair was short of course. But something seemed different about her.

She was the same height, the same build, and looked to be the same weight from what I remembered from the last time I saw her. But something was off! My mind buzzed and tried to figure it out. But I simply couldn't. She looked at me and sighed. "Elizabeth…" She began.

_Is she going to lecture me? Or tell me love is an emotion and desire the human race cannot afford? Whatever it is I don't think I will like it._

She pointed at a chair. "Will you sit down? This might take some time…"

"Yes Ma'am…" I sat down and looked straight at her. Something in my head said, _Take off your helmet. _So I did.

She seemed to stare into the real me. I shifted a bit in my seat and looked down. "You are an interesting Spartan... A very interesting Spartan indeed, you have managed to make two other Spartans fall in love with and then brutally damage another Spartan. You showed excellent promise of being a squad leader, but you have been very emotional lately. You were seen kissing James in the weight room and then you yelled in his face and slapped him in the main gym…"

I looked up and saw she wasn't reading this, she knew it all. _From top to bottom, she knew it all…_ I swallowed, and felt like I was about to be brutally attacked with words. But instead she started laughing.

I looked at her confused, I didn't see that coming. "Ma'am..?" I asked her.

"You are a very interesting Spartan indeed." She said again. "One that needs to understand a few things…"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I starred at Dr. Halsey. She knew, no knows so much. And now I was going to get the 'you should have known better' speech; how to end the relationships with minimum damage to both of their mental state of mind.

Blah, blah, blah, I may hold a level high level of respect for Dr. Halsey. But after a bit to of zoning out her lecture, I began to remember the terrible surgeries, the intense training, **the taking us from our home. **How we will never see our family again. I remembered all the nightmares from my childhood when I was first taken. All the terrible things they did to us… to make us Spartans.

"LIZ, are you even listening to me?" Dr. Halsey snapped at me. I looked up at her and laughed.

"Sorry ma'am. I suppose I zoned out. What were you saying?"

She met me with an icy glare. I smiled back. I could suddenly remember the first time I met her. It was clear and vivid. My body shuddered and I seemed to be transported to back then.

I was running down the road, James by my side. A strange group of people had come to our home on Earth. My parents were at work and I had just gotten back from school. I heard a knocking on the front door and when I looked through the peep hole I didn't see anyone.

I decided it was James; he wasn't very tall then, even on his tippy toes. I was standing on a stepstool to look though the hole. But the moment I opened it, a group of people in black rushed in and tried to grab me, but I ducked in time.

I didn't know what to do or think, and fled to my parents' room. I ran in and slammed the door shut. Then locked it, and moved the desk in the way. There were no windows or other doors from their room.

I huddled in a ball in the back part of their closet. I heard the banging of the door and the slow rhythmic click of the clock that hung on the wall.

My heart was pounding and I felt blood rush to my ears. I looked around the closet. I knew they would break through, and needed something to defend myself. My father had a drawer in his closet. He didn't know I knew about it, but it held a small arms gun and a pocket knife and a spare clip. I opened the drawer and began to hear the breaking of wood.

The door was almost open.

I fumbled through the drawer until I found the gun, spare clip and the pocket knife. I slipped the knife into the pocket of my jeans. I hadn't used a gun before, but had watched my dad sight it once. I placed the spare clip in my other pocket and held the gun. It was fully loaded, and ready to shoot.

I felt my heart pick up the pace of its frantic pounding as the door was open, and they began pushing against it, trying to move the desk. I took in deep breaths and kept quiet.

They were in.

I waited until they were all in. I had to have a clear break if I was going to get out. They had some kind of gun. It didn't look like the kind my father made. He was a major designer and engineer of military weapons.

I was watching them through a small crack between the door and the wall. Where it hinged on it, the door was barely open. I prayed that it would be a mistake or they gave up and left. Then one started towards the door.

My heart was pounding so hard I feared they could hear it. Maybe that's why he checked the closet. Or maybe because there was no hiding spot they hadn't checked already.

The slow creaking of the door was terrifying. The moment the opening was large enough I bolted. I ran out the broken door and raced down the main hallway. I turned and ran out the door. I heard them right after me. I tried to keep my mind on getting away but I just couldn't. I was terrified, and knew that if I didn't do something right now, I would be caught.

I ran across my large yard and down the street. I saw the big maple tree that my father built a tree house that only we knew about. It was so well hidden and if I could get out of their line of sight I could get into the tree house, and hopefully safety.

I heard the click of their guns, _maybe they are tranquilizers, _I thought. I saw a large truck parked down the road and ran to it. I slid under it and crawled out the other side and then tugged at the door. It was unlocked, and I climbed in and onto the other side.

The men ran around it and the moment they were all over I jumped out the other side and ran to the maple tree. I ran around it and started climbing up the branches. My hands were met with many splinters from the old tree but I refused to cry out. I climbed higher and higher, until my hands were met with a metal bar. I grabbed it and pulled myself up all the way.

I was maybe ten feet high now, and was sitting in a hidden tree house with a zip line, that appeared to be a power line, that went to James's house. There was another that ran to my house and I was preparing myself to use the one to James's.

I climbed up higher and was careful not to be loud. The men below were searching everywhere for me. The only reason the tree house was hidden so well was that my father changed the paint on it to keep it with the colors of the maple leaves.

During the winter he would put up a canvas mask that made it appear to be nothing but twisted branches. Thankfully it was spring and the leaves were all back.

He made us this tree house to keep us safe from gangs that came sometimes. The men below seemed like a gang enough to me.

James was looking out his window, watching the men run around looking for me. He looked up at the tree house and I waved down at him. He nodded and ran away from the window.

Neither of our parents was home and I hoped he was going to call the police. He came back and shook his head. _They must have cut the phone lines! These guys sure are smart! _I thought. He pulled up his sling shot and I showed him the pistol.

We were always playing together; we were the only two kids on the block. Everyone else was parents, or teens with jobs. We were the only ones home in this whole neighborhood.

He seemed shocked to see me holding the gun, for he gulped and his eyes grew wide. I saw a few of the men heading towards James's house. _THEY THINK I WENT IN YOUR HOUSE! _I mouthed and his eyes grew wider with the shock and growing fear.

I decided I would make a distraction to keep him from getting taken or whatever they planned on doing to him. I pointed at the zip line and then down the road. James took a deep breath and nodded, he was ready. I jumped forward and used the pistol to go down the zip line.

I jumped off and rolled on the grass. I saw them, about to open James's front door. "HEY DUMBIES, I'M OVER HERE!" They looked at me and aimed their guns at me.

I watched them carefully, and then dodge the incoming projectiles. One landed in the ground about an inch in front of me. I examined it. _Tranquilizers! _

I then took a deep breath and aimed the pistol at the one that had obvious importance among them. They seemed dumbfounded at the sight of me aiming a gun at them. I yelled out and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the aim and I saw my aim is better than I thought.

I didn't want to kill them. I shot him in the foot and he began cussing with pain. He pulled his foot up and pulled the bullet out. I gulped as I felt small to his coming wrath. I quickly aimed the pistol again and shot again, shooting the man next to him in the foot.

I saw James carefully slipping out from his backyard gate. He must have slipped out the back door. He nodded at me and started running towards me as I shot the remaining three men in the foot and took off running down the street.

"LIZ, DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY ARE AFTER YOU!" He asked me as we ran.

"I have no idea. Maybe they are part of a gang and wanted to take me as a ransom."

"Well let's not wait around to find out!" He called out and we ran faster and faster down the road. I only had one bullet left in this clip and I heard the men coming closer.

Then I saw a large van pull up and block the road. A woman stepped out with black hair and blue/grey eyes. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't very short either.

She looked at us and we froze. Her eyes were cold, and I wanted to scream. I felt my hand shake and then James grabbed my hand. I was holding the pistol in my right and the lady looked at it, as though she was examining it.

I wondered if they could hear my heart again, I bet James could. I pulled the pistol up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I yelled, and she smiled faintly at us.

"Put her in the van." She said and I felt hands grab me from behind. I screamed with defiance. I twisted my hand and hit the man who was taking me to the van with the pistol.

He gasped for air and I saw I had hit his gut. The others came at me, and I quickly twirled and shot one in the stomach. I was terrified and felt blood splatter on my face, the man had been close and the bullet went straight threw him.

I didn't think and kicked the man who held James and freed him. James fought them off with me and the lady watch us the whole time.

James used his sling shot and the gravel road to keep them at bay for a few minutes, while I was changing the clip. The moment I had changed the clip I aimed it at one of their heads. I was scared and pulled the trigger. It hit his head and he fell down without a sound.

"DANNY!" One of the remaining three yelled. The man I hit with the pistol looked at me and lunged. I pulled the trigger but it was stuck. _NO!_

I dropped the pistol and pulled the pocket knife out and then cut towards the man. His hand was sliced down the palm and he yelled with anger and pain. James kicked his feet out from under him and we both heard the breaking of his neck when he hit the gravel.

I felt my hands sweat and the lady's eyes on us both. The last two shot their tranquilizers at us. I pulled James down the gravel with me and we barely dodged the darts. "THIS IS INSANE!" James yelled as we rose again and faced them.

"COME ON JAMES WE CAN DO THIS! WE HAVE TO!" I ran forward with the knife out and sliced one of the men before he could react in time. His side was now bleeding. The other grabbed the back of my shirt and James kicked him 'where the sun don't shine'. I was released.

The lady knocked on the window of the van and five men came out.

_We can't fight five more! HOW WILL WE GET OUT OF THIS! _

James looked as discouraged as I felt. The two men we fought were fighting us and now five more came at us. I took a deep breath and looked up at them. "JAMES! I DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN DO THIS! BUT I KNOW WE HAVE TO TRY! PROMISE ME YOU WILL TRY YOUR BEST!"

At first there was no reply as he shot his rocks at the men and I sliced at them with the knife. Then he looked at me, and his eyes were somber and his face grim. Then he smiled, cocky, "I PROMISE LIZ!" From that day on he would smile like that…

Then we fought, as best as we could against seven. But there were two of us and I saw one of the tranquilizers on the gravel, blood was splattered on it from where I had shot the man's head.

I fired my pistol at five of them. One in the arm, another in the stomach and he fell down. The other three shots landed in the head of one, the leg of another and the finale shot missed its target and went flying past and through the van window, hardly an inch from the lady's face.

She looked at the hole with surprise and then yelled out an order. "TAKE THEM BOTH AND HURRY, THE POLICE WILL START COMING AFTER SO MANY GUN SHOTS!"

The remaining five yelled with fury and them all of them shot darts at us. I rolled the moment I saw them shoot, but James wasn't so fast. He was hit with three darts and he fell down.

I watched him fall and one grabbed him. I screamed his name and kicked the man's jaw. And then I pulled the knife out. I lodged it into the man's chest. He fell dead. Blood was splattered on my hands and face.

I looked at the four. They looked at me as though I was a demon, or the devil himself. I pulled up the tranquilizer gun and aimed it at them, and pulled. It hit one and he fell down, unconscious. I smiled as they saw my skill. Two eleven year old kids had killed six of them and knocked out one.

Heart pounding, I shot more, another fell down knocked out when three darts got him. The lady grimaced as there was only two left.

I dropped the gun, it was out. I watched them come at me, and I pulled the knife out, it was soaked in blood. My clothes were soaked in blood, the road was soaked in blood and my life was bloody at these moments.

I stabbed at one and kicked at another. Blood fell on my face again as I stabbed his arm. I tried to pull the knife out but it wouldn't come out. It was lodged in his bone. I kicked him away and ran back to James.

"COME ON JAMES! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" I screamed but he didn't. I grabbed his sling shot and placed a large rock in it. I aimed it at the lady who had now picked up one of the guns.

She fired.

I fired.

She ducked from beneath the rock but I was hit in the leg.

I started going limp and then another dart hit me.

I screamed with defiance and then one more hit me.

Everything blurred and swirled around me.

It was all strange and fuzzy.

A large pair of hands picked up James.

I was a foot away from him.

I saw another pair of hands coming down on me.

They grew close and my heart raced.

My vision cleared a bit.

I bit the hand.

Then felt a large heavy blow on my back.

It was over now…

James and I were taken away…

Our families stripped from us…

Nothing the same…

We were Spartans now, and known for our skill.

But we are stuck here forever…

James and I were Spartan, and always will be.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I shook my head, trying to clear my memories, now isn't the time to think about the past. I then looked up and realized that Dr. Halsey was staring at me with those icy cold eyes and her mouth was pulled back in an annoyed grin. I guessed she had asked me something, and I had ignored her, lost in thought and memories of a time that is long gone.

Either way it's best not to think about my old home, my old life. Being a Spartan means this training facility is my home… Dr. Halsey cleared her throat and looked at me with a slightly less hostile expression. "Elizabeth, I asked if you would tell me how you felt about James. Would you kindly do so?"

I thought hard to gather my thoughts on how I felt. "James, is the best friend someone could have, he's loyal and dependent in a pinch. He knows how to make me mad, but also how to cheer me up after something bad, like that funeral some years back." She wrote my words down.

"Alright, that's good. But is there any others feelings about him I should know about?" She inquired with a clam steady voice and had her pencil poised to write what I say.

_She wants to know how strongly I feel about him._ I realized, I shifted a bit in my seat and thought hard. "James and I have known each other from childhood. He's the only remnant from my past. Don't worry I don't want my old life; far too boring for me now." I said the last part with my arms crossed and eyes rolling.

Dr. Halsey snorted with indifference, saying 'that's not what I meant Elizabeth.' I shrugged and then Dr. Halsey's eyes lit up like she knew how to get me to talk. She stood and started to punch buttons on a panel that lit up like a Christmas tree.

A panel moved back and revealed a screen, I could see James through it and Dr. Halsey left, and another doctor entered. Dr. Halsey appeared in the room with James. He jumped up saluting and saying, "Dr. Halsey."

Dr. Halsey pointed at the chair and started off with, "James, let's talk." She said as she sat down. "It appears that you have strong feelings towards Elizabeth, I mean Liz. Care to elaborate."

James had sat down and looked at the screen. My heart froze, _he knows I'm here_. He held his breath for a moment, and his eyes met mine through the screen, I walked up to the screen, pressed my nose to the screen, the cold icy like Halsey, screen. "I love Elizabeth Jane Serta."

My heart clenched and I cried out in silent shock. "Elizabeth Jane Serta. That's my full name! I remember it, yes, wait he remembers my full name, but I can't." Then something hit me like a bus. "James… you love me…" I gasped out and fell on the floor, tears streaming from my face. "Even with all this crap? You love me? But Lilith said I broke your heart…" I sobbed out and heard the light sound of writing on a clipboard.

Dr. Halsey was shocked by the confidence in which he spoke. I stood up and wiped my tears thinking to myself. _Come on Elizabeth Jane Serta, you're a Spartan none the less._ Dr. Halsey wrote that down and asked him, "James can you explain what has been happening?"

"Yeah I can, very easily to." He said plainly. "I caught Liz when John threw her to a wall during a sparring match. I carried her to her room, we kissed, said we think we love each other. But I know that I absolutely love her."

Dr. Halsey wrote this down with a few quick movements of her hand. I watched James with a feeling of longing. My mind was racing with thoughts, what is Dr. Halsey going to do. What else is James going to say? Is she going to ask John questions as well? What might he say? James still loves me, why? What do they find attractive in me?

James continued and I snapped out of my thoughts and paid attention. "Then we kissed in the weight room, we like to mess with the other Spartans, they are pretty stiff ya know. Then we ate lunch, but something was bothering Liz. She wanted to know where the enemy is, and got all ticked off from the funeral for the kid. It still bothers her; she fears what will happen after she dies."

My mind started to buzz. "I haven't told you any of that James, how do you know?" I asked quietly, but the doctor heard and wrote something down. James shifted in his seat and looked back at the screen.

"Then we got into a fight, I got real jealous and protective of her and she doesn't like that. She can fight her own battles and I kind of called John some not so nice names. She slapped me and stormed out with John. That left me feeling betrayed. So I went into the locker room, found John's armor and broke the lock and took his stuff. I don't know why, I just felt so betrayed."

I held back my breath and placed my hand to the screen. "Oh James… I'm sorry… I never meant for you to feel that way…" I whispered, and for a change I didn't hear the sound of writing. But then it came but I ignored it, I watched James with my heart pounding.

James waved across the air. "I went to Lilith after I realized what I had done, and asked her to return it for me. I know John would have killed me or something along those lines. So I didn't want to give it back to him personally. I asked Lilith to and she agreed, I didn't think she was such a… well I didn't think of what she might want…"

Dr. Halsey wrote something down and interjected him with, "How did you meet Lilith?"

James thought for a moment. "Well I was in the training room, the main gym, and she was training to. We started training together and so on, for maybe a month or two now."

Dr. Halsey nodded and wrote that down. Her eyes looked edged, but interested. James continued to sum up the rest, how she tried to sleep with him, and my timely rescue.

I placed my hand to my head and Dr. Halsey nodded and said, "Thank you James, one more thing before you are dismissed."

"What is it?"

"Get a good night sleep; you start training back up at 0600 hours. Dismissed."

James stood saluted and walked out. Dr. Halsey left as well and returned to my room. I kept my hair in my face, shielding my face. I took a deep breath. She looked at me plainly. "I like to actually see the face of disobedient Spartans."

I pushed my hair out of my face, the tears gone and looked at her coldly. "Yes?"

"Now, I'll ask again, is there any others feelings about him I should know about?" She asked with cold indifference. I swallowed and thought hard.

"James is my best friend no matter what. Even if you try to stop that, I'll still think of him in such a manner. Oh and by the way, I believe I love him."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dr. Halsey raised an eyebrow at me and started talking with the other doctor. They left the room and the screen panel moved back over it, leaving me in the room to think.

I leaned my head against the back of the chair. I took a few deep breaths and thought hard. _What is going to happen next? God, this isn't going to be good no matter what. _I heard a click and looked back, John stepped in.

I jumped up and hugged him, I needed someone. John held me against him and I pulled back. "John, what is going to happen now? What did you say?" I asked him fretfully. John sighed and let go of me. He walked over to the side of the room and leaned against it.

"Darn it Liz, why did you have to be so beautiful." He remarked with frustration.

"Sorry, my looks aren't exactly something I can choose at birth." I retorted, now I was getting frustrated, though I was flattered.

"Sorry it's just that none of this would have happened if you weren't so beautiful, none of it." He said as he took off his helmet. I looked at his blue eyes and moved towards him.

I placed my hand on his chest plate and looked at him with a loving expression. "John, I'm not the only one here with good looks. I'm not shallow but looks help someone fall for someone else. And you definitely have good looks."

He smiled at me, and wraps an arm around me. He pulls me into a half hug and kisses my forehead. I look up into his eyes and kiss his lips. _It feels so good here in his arms. _But then a thought crossed my mind. _If I could see James's room, then maybe he could have seen me if they set it right. What if they are in another room and can see us. _

I pulled back from him, he looked at me confused, and I spoke quietly. "John, I could see James in the other room, but he couldn't see me. Through a screen covered with a panel. Well what if they can see us right now?"

John pulled me back to him with his strong arms. I looked at him like he was insane. "Liz, even if they can, it won't change a thing now. Besides, we just hugged and kissed, they've seen it all." He said with a sly look on his face.

"You're right John; it's a little too late to change things now." I held his face in my hands, and he looked at me with loving eyes. Then a thought returned to my mind, one that kept doing so. _John or James, I have to chose, but which? I still can't decide._

I brought his face to mine and felt his soft lips against my own. My body felt so alive with the sensation of his body against mine. I leaned on him as he pulled me closer with his hands on my waist. My armor and his clicked and clacked, but we only heard each other's heart beating so close to one another.

I felt something rise up in me, a definite and true emotion. I pulled my face away from him, only to say these few words. "I love you." He smiled wide at me and moved his hands up and down my back; even through the armor I felt it, the sensation of someone's hand going down your back. I sure do like that feeling.

He looked at me, "I love you Liz. From the moment I fought you." He smiled out and we began to kiss once more. I moved my arms from his face and to around his neck. His foot slipped and we fell down on the floor. I moved my arms up in time and took the impact on his head for him. "Thanks Liz." He said with loving blue eyes.

"Always John, always." I pressed my lips to his and realized that I was on top of him. Then I heard a click, the door was opening. I pushed off of John and quickly helped him up, slipped on my helmet and handed him his. We had our helmets on and were apart in a few quick moments.

Dr. Halsey was standing there, with a very shocked expression. "Well now, that's not what we expected. I thought you to would just talk, not end up on the floor kissing." A couple other doctors were watching us with similar expressions.

"We were watching from the other room, and frankly. This is not what we ever thought possible between Spartans." She continued with a few doctors coming closer to me. John stepped in front of me, his arms spread out. I stepped back, and took a deep breath.

I placed a hand on his arm, and he looked at me. I shook my head and slid my hand down to his. We held hands; I took strength from his presence. _Maybe it's John, without realizing it, maybe it's him? But I don't want to betray James. We've already seen what he will do if that's how he feels._

I spoke to her with courage,"Doctor Halsey, I know no one meant for us to fall in love. But we have, the way we feel is part of how we are still human. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted us apart. But even if you separate us, we'll find a way back together. Love works that way. It gets stronger together, and apart."

Doctor Halsey laughed, I was shocked by that. "No, just the opposite, you two are going on a mission in two hours. Go to debriefing for the point of the mission, we think you two will work better together, then with anyone else." She turned and they all walked out.

I looked at John and he shrugged and we walked out and towards debriefing. I saw James on the way; he was punching the crap out of a training bag. I hid behind John, a slight pang of guilt in my stomach.

"Hey, it's ok Liz. Were ready for missions, I guess James just isn't." He said to me with a steady voice. I nodded and we entered the debriefing room.

"Alright, this is the mission. We have to intercept a covenant flag ship from regrouping with the rest of its squadron. It just bombed an entire planet and we need to prevent it from sharing some data that was on the research facility we know they investigated before the bombing. This data is the location of Earth. We have to keep them from sharing this data or this war might already be over." Our captain spoke.

Then a hologram of the covenant flag ship came up in the center of the room. He pointed at the engines, "First step, it to disable it from retreating. After we do that we will breach the ship through a top side hanger. It's got shields to keep air in, but it can't keep people out. Once were in," He moved his hand from the engines to the top side where the hanger is and then to the center.

An additional hologram showed up, it showed the interior view of the command center. "Here is where we set off the bomb, and recover the data. But, before we do that, Halsey wants us to recover any useful data we can. Ricardo, you're in charge of data recovery and extraction. Elizabeth, you're leading this assault. You move out in one hour, be ready." The marine left the room and John placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Nice Liz, you're in charge. Don't let it go to your head though." I took my helmet off and smiled up at him. I wasn't expecting to be put in charge. Better do this right.

I gave John a quick kiss on the his visor then I placed my helmet back on and walked in front of the other four Spartans- John included- and took a deep breath. They watched me, John gave me a subtle nod and I began. "Alright, we know what our mission is. But we need to be ready, I need to know your strengths so we can do this right and minimize possible injuries, so tell me."

Ricardo was a short-for a Spartan-man with an operator helmet spoke up. "Electronics ma'am is my thing." I nodded at that.

Next was John, "Give me a gun and I can provide cover-fire for Ricardo and anyone who needs it." I smiled, and was glad no one could see through my visor.

Then another man, with grenadier issue armor. "Samuel, my skill is heavy weapons ma'am."

And lastly, "Matthew, I'm a skilled pilot ma'am. I can handle the engines while you guys go on in." He said with pride.

I shook my head, "No, even if you're skilled we need as much man power on the inside as we need to take out the engines. I'm glad to know someone is highly skilled with fighter ships. I am Liz, skilled infiltrator."

They nodded and I saw why we were chosen for this mission. We had the skills needed. I looked at the clock. "We have about fifty minutes till we go. I want everybody to do whatever they need to and meet back here ten till, dismissed." I spoke clearly and moved back to John. "Anything you need?" I asked him.

He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me close to him. I didn't refuse, and he spoke with a hint of seduction in his voice. "What I need is to find a closet or something for the next forty or so minutes."

I laughed and took his hand. "My room is actually nearby here. I think it's better than a closet." I said with enthusiasm. When we reached my room we had thirty-five minutes left till we had to be back in the debriefing room as I had ordered.

I opened the door and we both walked in. I was laughing at a joke John had told me, and I turned my head. Sitting on my bed was a note. I stopped laughing a picked it up. It said, _to Liz… _on the cover. I opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Liz,_

_I'm sorry for my behavior._

_I wish I had a better control over myself._

_But I don't __and it's tearing me up._

_I see you and John together, so happy and lovey-dovey._

_And I feel like I've lost you._

_Has John won your affections?_

_Does that night mean nothing to you?_

_I hope you remember what I said to you._

_I know I remember what you said to me…_

_Love __from_

_James_

I read it over, and could tell what the crossed out words were. I'm hurting him so badly, but I don't mean it. John moved over to me and before he could read it I close the note and place it in my dresser.

John took off his helmet. "Liz, are you alright?" He asked with evident fear. I nodded my head and removed my own helmet. I decided I wanted him to feel my skin for real, not just my face and lips. I began to remove my armor, this took him by surprise.

"Liz? What are you doing?" He asked nervously. _Did I hear hopefulness in his voice? Does he want me in such a manner as well as what I do know?_

"I want you to actually feel my skin, not in that way. It's just that you've only felt my face and lips, not the rest of me. I want to feel your hand down my back, and without armor between." I said with longing.

John nodded and started to remove some of his armor as well. Once I had my armor off, he saw my usual under-armor attire. This was a pair of underwear, short-shorts, bra, and a rather low cut undershirt. His face reddened as I turned back to him after placing my armor on my dresser.

He was wearing an undershirt, and some long shorts. I looked him over and walked over to him, took his armor and placed it on my dresser as well. I turned around and he was about a foot away. "Well hello handsome, when did you get there?" I remarked with sarcasm. He blushed and then before I knew it, had my lips against his.

I relaxed in his grip and led him to my bed. I lay down and he followed suit. I ran my hand down his back, only a piece of cloth between us now. I press my head closer to him, and he wraps his arms around me. I started to groan slightly, the sensation of his skin so close to mine, was so overpowering.

I open my eyes as he pulls back, then I notice what he's staring at. _My chest… _I grab hold of his shoulders, and pull him back to me. "No no, that's still off limits." I remarked playfully. I heard him huff and then we returned to kissing. I ran my hands down his back and felt an icy fire in my palms.

I pull back from him, only to catch my breath, he does the same. I look up at his beautiful blue eyes, and then I realize, he's on top of me. His legs are around my waist, and then some alarm goes off in my head. I suddenly feel scared and push him off me and jump off my bed and across the room. He got pushed over and was dumbfounded, "What Liz?" He asked me very confused.

I didn't know how to explain. "Sorry," I quickly covered. "It's just; we need to get back to the others…"

He rose and took his armor and began to put it back on. "You could have just told instead of pushing me off like that." He mumbled. I got dressed and waited for him to be as well before we moved back out. We arrived with a minute to spare.

The others greeted us with salutes. _Is being squad leader get you respect like this? Or have I earned this among them? _I wondered; as I saw even John saluted. I swallowed and then cleared my throat.

"Alright, let's get to the fighter ships." I ordered and turned around and marched out. They followed behind me and we arrived at the hanger. We got into our ships, started up the engines and turned on my com channel. "This is Spartan 297, anyone copy over?"

A buzz sound and then, "Spartan 117, I read you loud and clear 297 over." John…

"Spartan 028, I hear ya 297 over." That sounded like Samuel.

"This is Spartan 165, your clear as a bell 297 over." Sounded like Ricardo.

"This is Spartan 188, your transmitting 297 over." That had to be Matthew.

We lifted off and I transmitted one last time before we set out. We were maybe twenty feet off the ground now. I looked out my window and could see John, he saluted to me and I saluted back. "Alright boys, let's take out a covenant flag ship!"

They all transmitted at the same time. "HOO-RAH!"

The engine kicked in and we went into slip-space, and were well on our way to the covenant flag ship. To finally meet our enemy, what we were trained for. What we were taken from our homes and conditioned for several years for. Why we were augmented and had surgeries performed on us for. What we were born for.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The hum of our engines and the vibrations kept me at ease as we flew through space towards the covenant flag ship. John started transmitting to me, private radio channel.

I flipped a switch, and spoke out to him. "I hear you John, is there a problem?" I asked him full on mission mode.

"Liz, are you ready for this? This is our first real mission, you feel completely up to it?" He asked me, the radio clacked a few times, but I made the message out. I thought on what he said, but before I could reply we came out of light-speed and could see the flag ship.

I switched back to open channel and started sending out the orders. "Alright we have maybe ten minutes before they send out ships. Matthew you take those engines out, we'll give you cover-fire. Alright Matthew, stay in center of formation, John, Ricardo you're on the outer right. Samuel and I will cover the left."

They did as I told them; forming as told and we flew around to the back side of the flag ship. In a few moments I saw the covenant ships flying at us from the hanger on top. "ALRIGHT BOYS, TIME TO FIRE!" I yelled out as we came within reach of the engines, I switch over to missiles and turned my ship around, shot them and turned back around.

I felt my ship shake from a direct hit. I smiled, and we banked right, avoiding flying into the ships back engines. The radio buzzed and Matthew came on. "Engines are destroyed, flag ship has been disabled."

"Alright, break formation, and regroup in the hanger." I ordered. They broke formation and we started flying up. A felt my ship shake as I was hit with plasma bolts. I barrel rolled to the side and flew up and settled behind him. I loaded the space banshee up with bullets until it blew up in purple clouds of energy.

I flew back up and landed on the hanger. The others were already there. "All set?" I asked as I climbed out my ship. The others nodded and had their weapons ready. Alright I'll slip in and signal you to follow when it's clear. We need to keep a low profile."

They nodded and prepared themselves for battle. I pulled my assault rifle out and had my battle rifle slipped over my back latched in. Four frag grenades, in my utility case. I jumped down and landed with a silent thud. I stalked through the shadows and found a sleeping grunt.

I stalked towards him and grabbed his neck and twisted it before he could alarm the others. I pushed the body into a shadowy corner and stalked towards a jackal that was typing a few things on a console of some sorts. I pulled him back, my hand over his mouth and kneed the base of his head. I threw him in with the grunt. Then I looked around and saw an elite with blue armor on a high platform. I lightly ran up the incline to the platform and jumped up.

I pushed him down and he fell, squirmed slightly and I pulled out a knife I stored in a sheath on my left shoulder. I knifed him in the back of his skull, right between his armor plating and skull. He stopped squirming and I rose, a tiny bit of his purple blood ran down my hand, and a lot on my knife.

I signaled the others and they fell down. The first one in was John, then Matthew, Samuel and lastly Ricardo. He held his side, like he had been shot. I ran over to him and looked him over. "Are you alright Ricardo?" He nodded and moved his hand.

There was no blood and he spoke simply. "I hurt my side on the impact; I'll be alright, you don't need to worry." I nodded.

"Ricardo, there's a console with some data, see if you can find anything useful." He nodded and started looking through it. He quickly typed a few things on it and a light came on in his helmet.

"I got it Liz." He said and I nodded.

"Nice kill Liz." John remarked after he looked over the dead elite.

"Let's get a move on; we need to get that data as quick as possible." I said ignoring John. I have to focus on the mission. We started off through the pathways. I ran down the hallway with the others behind me. I could hear movement up ahead.

"Get ready to fight!" I ordered, Samuel moved in front with a grenade launcher. Two large and heavily decorated elites were walking down the hallway that intersected with ours. "Keep one alive, we need Intel on were the command bridge is." I ordered and we started shooting.

The two elites pulled out light blue energy swords and charged at us. I shot at them with my battle rifle and the trigger got stuck. "SHIT!" I yelled and dropped it. One of the elites came at me; I knocked his arm away with my fist. He looked at me and growled, I kicked his jaw and then roundhouse kicked him. He staggered back and hit the wall.

I pulled my knife out and sliced his knees and arms. He roared with pain and I held the knife to his throat. "I have our captive, kill the other." They listened and I heard it fall against the metal floor.

"Alright, you have ten seconds to start talking. Where is the command bridge?" I threatened him. He growled and I pressed the knife closer to his throat. "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five…"

"Go to hell demons!" He growled, I tightened my grip and pushed the knife into his throat. He fell down silent and the others reloaded and we started to move. We got to an intersection and found a grunt sleeping. I pulled its head back and it woke up screaming. I tried once more.

"You have ten seconds to tell me where the command bridge is. Ten… nine…" It squirmed and screamed in my grip.

"OK OK! JUST DON'T KILL ME! IT'S TO THE RIGHT, ALL THE WAY DOWN THE HALL!" I smirked and twisted his neck. He fell silent and we started running that way.

Along the way something started to buzz. The floor began to shake and I heard a guttural roar. "Guys…. I think we should get ready. Samuel get in front, have that grenade launcher ready." They quickly got into position and I switched to my assault rifle. Ricardo had picked up some of those plasma grenades and had them ready to throw.

Then a large bulky creature came around the corner, accompanied by another. They had green energy building on their right arm and a shield on their left. I knew what was about to happen. I moved my hand to my utility throw a grenade."

"Yes ma'am." They all replied, the energy building larger. I kept an eye on it and saw Samuel aim at their feet.

I counted in my head, _five four three two one! _"NOW!" Samuel shot one grenade and I threw the bubble shield down. The grenades made it out and they landed at the feet of the hunters. They roared as the four grenades, both frag and plasma blew up. The plasma bullets they were charging up shot, and bounced off the shield. They went right back and hit the hunters, thankfully, that was enough to kill them.

We stepped out and climbed over the two bodies and continued on. "Anyone hurt so far? Ricardo how is your side?"

"It's alright ma'am. My energy sensors are going off the chart. The grunt must have told us the truth." He replied easily. I nodded in agreement and we didn't have another incident.

We could see a large door and it opened up for us. There was nearly a hundred of the covenant in there. They were working at consoles, standing guard, manning exterior guns. They looked at us and started shouting, and then firing.

I took cover behind a purple half wall. John on my side and we started shooting. I hit an elite and a few jackals. A grunt with a fuel rod started shooting at us rapidly. I switched to my battle rifle and shot it in the head. It fell back and off the platform it was on. "We have to get to the console up there. It's the main database!" Ricardo shouted over the gunshots. I nodded and motioned for John to cover me.

I jumped out of the cover and threw a grenade up there and sprinted up the side. I slid at the top and jumped over a gap. An elite with a sword met me when I landed. John shot it down before I was within its range. I picked up the sword.

I felt the pulse of it run through my hand. I twisted it in my hand and smiled. _This is definitely will help! _I ran at another elite and lodged the sword through his chest. I pulled it out and jumped back and kicked the feet of one out from under him. He roared with confusion and I stabbed him through the heart as he fell. One came at me while I did this and turned and kicked him off the platform. He fell down and roared the whole way down.

I waved at the boys below. "It's all clear, get up here before the others start shooting!" Though I had cleared the platform and it was slightly covered from the surrounding covenant. I wanted to get this over with. They ran up the ramp and came in. Ricardo immediately started working on the console.

"Have you found it?" I asked over the gunshots. John and Mathew were shooting grunts and jackals, I was trying to get the sword to turn off and Samuel was reloading his grenade launcher.

"I…. OK I GOT IT!" Ricardo exclaimed as he quickly typed on the console. He transferred the data to his helmet and started mining for important data. "Guys, I think I found some invasion plans. They are really encrypted, but I think it's for the planet Harvest."

"Take it and let's get out of here. We still need to set off-" I broke off at the sound of Samuel crying out in pain. I turned around and saw an elite with a sword. The sword was running through his side. His helmet fell off and I saw blood dripping out of his mouth.

I yelled with fury and lodged the sword through its face. I pulled it out and the elite fell down. Dead as dead gets. I dropped the sword and caught Samuel. "Samuel! SAMUEL! OH GOD! SAMUEL!" His green eyes were clouding and he became limp in my hands. I started shaking him, yelling his name.

John's hand appeared on my shoulder. He was looking down at Samuel. "I'm sorry Liz… he's dead…" I laid him down on the floor and held my breath. Then I calmed down. "We all knew this could happen. We have to make sure he didn't die in vain."

I nodded and stood up, picked up the sword and looked at the others. "Let's blow this ship to kingdom come! Ricardo can you override the systems life support? Or something else that will make this place blow up with enough time for us to get to ships?"

He didn't reply but turned back and typed furiously. "Got it, we have three minutes to get out. Don't worry we'll make it back in time." He started running though, and we followed. Leaving Samuel where he lay. His hands rested on his grenade launcher.

We could hear explosions in the distance and the floor shook. We turned the corner where we killed the sleeping grunt. A blockade of jackals blocked our path. I threw a grenade and they all died, we jumped over the dead bodies and sprinted farther towards the hanger.

I saw the shielded hole on the top, it was still open, but was starting to close. "Shit! Move it boys! Move it!" I ran up the platform and jumped up, my hands barely grasping the edges of the hanger. I pulled myself out and next came John.

Then Mathew, Ricardo was half way through, but the doors shut on him half way out. He screamed with pain and we tried to pull him out. "Take my helmet, it has the data. GO! YOU ONLY HAVE A MINUTE TO GET OUT OF THE BLAST RADIUS!" He yelled at us.

I could see the blood around him and heard gun shots on the other side. I took his helmet off and saw he was tan to, he had brown hair and kind eyes. But he was proud, not scared, a true Spartan. "GO!" He yelled before the air left his lungs. We turned and ran to the ships, climbed in and started the engines. I lifted off and started to get away when my ship started to shake. The place was going off.

I didn't look back, I couldn't. We got out in time and the channel remained open. "We made it…" Mathew came on.

"Yeah, but what about the others… I feel terrible about leaving Ricardo behind…" I said with a pained heart. I don't really handle my teammates dying well it would seem.

"Liz, we had to. If we had tried any longer we all would have died, and there goes the whole mission." John argued back at me. Trying to cheer my up but it didn't work.

"I was the leader of that assault! I let them down! I shouldn't be made squad leader again…" I growled back.

This time Mathew came on. "Liz, look it's not easy when teammates die, but there was nothing you could do. It wouldn't have made a difference if someone else was in charge. We got the data and that's all the matters. Don't beat yourself up over the unchangeable."

I thought on what he said and understood the wisdom and truth in his words. "You're right, let's just get out back to the facility and get the data to Halsey." I said and turned the com channel off. The hum of the engines soothing, and the pulsing of the energy sword I had taken, which was lying in my lap, calmed me down.

But the sight of Ricardo's operator issue helmet gave me determination to keep my next squad alive. Squad leader or not, I wasn't going to lose another comrade. Not to the covenant that's or anything else that might lurk out in the dark…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As I stepped out of the fighter jet, a loud buzzing sound filled the hanger. I looked over franticly. Matthew was jumping out of his jet and sprinted away, along with everyone else in thirty feet of it. I saw two women, running for their lives. _THEY WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME! _I dashed across the hanger; the women getting maybe three feet farther in the time it took me to cross the length between us. I jumped over the two women, and they fell down. I bared my arms in front of my face.

A deep rumbled filled the hanger and then it exploded; sending millions of tiny shards of metal and glass flying through the air. I held my ground and heard screams. But when it settled down, I moved my arms and looked at the wreckage.

The fighter jet ruined. Nothing remained where it had been landed other than a large scorch mark. Large multitude of metal plates had been shot across the hanger. I could see a man's hand stretching out for help from under what looked like part of the wing. I ran over to him, hearing the crunch of glass under my footsteps.

I attempted to lift up the wing. But it didn't work at first. I summoned up the strength and grunted as I lifted up the very heavy piece of metal. A man ran over and pulled out the man below. I quickly dropped it once the man was pulled out completely. "He's alive… oh thank god he's alive." The man exclaimed.

I nodded and ran back to where the two women I had shielded were. One was helping the other up. They were both scientists, one had brown hair, the other had red hair. The brown haired one was helping the red haired one up. "Are you two alright?" I asked as I neared.

"Yeah, thanks a million." The red haired one said.

"We would have been toast if it wasn't for you!" The brown haired one piped up.

"LIZ!" John yelled as he ran towards me, Matthew close behind. "You're alright!" He called out again. I nodded and took off my helmet.

I instantly looked at Matthew with a stern gaze. "What happened, why did it blow up?" I asked as calmly as I could. Matthew looked away from me. "Matthew… why did it blow up?"

"It's my fault… I didn't notice that the systems got damaged as we left the flag ship. Something hit the main engines, and after the change in atmospheric pressure, they couldn't bear the energy that ran through, so they overloaded and well… blew up." Matthew explained.

I walked over to the remaining pieces of the ship. I scavenged around in it, a bright glowing, but severely burnt, piece of metal caught my eye. I picked it up, it was heavy but a low hum came off from it.

I brought it over to the others. "That's part of the main battery. How isn't it… torn to pieces?" Matthew pointed out as I came over.

"I don't know, but let's bring it to the researchers nearby and get to debriefing." I said quickly. I led them to a band of researchers already looking over the wreckage. I gave it to one, and we started off.

Not maybe ten minutes later everyone was talking about the explosion and how it was my team, and how Samuel and Ricardo weren't back. But the rest of the team was. I held myself with as much courage as I could and felt John take my hand as we entered the debriefing room. I held Ricardo's helmet in my other hand.

We walked into a room fill with reports of other missions, the situation in the hanger, and us. A marine came up to us and saluted. "Spartan 297, 117, 188, you're missing 028 and 165." He stated. I swallowed hard and Dr. Halsey came into the room. John, Matthew and I saluted.

She walked over to us, a serious expression on her face. "Elizabeth, where is Samuel and Rica-" She broke off as I lifted Ricardo's helmet. She looked at it rather sadly and nodded. "I see… How did it happen?" She asked softly.

"It was my fault," I started and removed my helmet. I looked up and felt my curls fall around my head. "After we had reached the command control, Ricardo worked on getting the data out and finding anything else in it. John, Matthew and Samuel were holding off the door, I was busy figuring this out." I pulled the sword up and placed it on the table in front of me.

Dr. Halsey snatched it up and overlooked it, then ordered two men to take it to the research wing. I watched it go, with maybe a sense of longing. Then I continued after a deep breath. "Samuel was blindsided by an elite, zealot class. He stabbed him in the chest with one of those swords."

Dr. Halsey's face grew a bit small as she listened to what I said. "Then Ricardo recovered the data and also a heads up on a bombing, they plan on attacking Harvest soon. The data is in his helmet, stored safely." I handed his helmet to Dr. Halsey. She pulled out the data chip and looked at it, like a puzzle waiting to be solved.

Another researcher took the data chip while Dr. Halsey handed me Ricardo's helmet. I planned on making him a memorial, along with something of Samuel's, I only had to get something. Maybe Dr. Halsey figured I would, she had a certain look on her face.

"Then we started running out, had a few contacts. Nothing bad, but when we reached the hanger bay, the door was closing and we had about a minute left until we would all be dead." I continued my heart clenching as I thought about the final moments of Ricardo. "We were almost all the way out, when the doors shut on Ricardo halfway through. He ordered us to leave him, and to take him helmet with him." I had been looking straight ahead of myself. I tightened my arms and looked at Ricardo's helmet. The visor was broken down the middle; he must have gotten shot there pretty bad.

"He died a Spartan, along with Samuel. So I hope you find the memory of him sufficient to how he fought. He died proud and with a smile on his face." I said as I looked at them all strongly. I pushed off the table, realizing I had made a dent from where my hand had been on the table.

"Dismissed…" Dr. Halsey said and we backed out of the room. Before anyone could stop me, I ran to my room. Tears running down my face, and my helmet on my head, Ricardo's in my hand.

I walked into my room and locked it behind me. I took my helmet off and placed it on my dresser. I sat on my bed, tears falling from my face. "Come on Liz, you're a Spartan right? Then why can't you deal with death?" I asked myself, and picked up my pillow, I punched it across the room.

It landed with a light thud on the floor and I fell onto it, tears streaming down my cheeks. Sobs made my body convulse. I heard a light tapping sound on my door. I heard a soft voice call out to me. "Liz… Liz are you alright?" It asked, I couldn't tell who it was.

I rose and walked over to the door. I unlocked it, and opened it._ James_. I stepped back, _what he is doing here! No no no, I can't… I can't… _He looked at me softly, something about his comforting expression made me think of a puppy. "James…" I whispered, he slowly walked in and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Liz, I know about what happened with your comrades. I'm here for you if you need me. You know that right." The door shut behind him, and I felt suddenly helpless. I stepped back from him.

"James… I just can't. I feel like you're putting a lot of pressure on me. I simply can't do it ok. I can't deal with death, and I can't deal with my emotions, and I can't choose which one of you I love more." I said frantically, my body slowly growing colder.

Then there was another knock on the door. "Liz. Are you in there?" That was John. James sneered at the sound of his voice and looked at me; he knew what I was going to do. I moved to the door, but James got in my way.

"Get out of my way James." I said as calmly as I could. He advanced at me, keeping me from the door. "James… James get back…" I sternly said. He still came. "JAMES! I SAID GET BACK!" I yelled, and then the door flew open. John ran in and grabbed James by the back of his armor. He pulled him back. A fist made and eyes bearing holes through his gold visor.

"JOHN, NO!" I ordered and grabbed his fist. James sneered and shoved John's hand off and walked out of the room. John down at me, I shook my head. "No… don't do it…" I pleaded, knowing what he wants to do.

"Liz, are you alright?" He asked me, I looked away. When I looked back at him I had on the most convincing fake smile I could bring on my face at the moment.

"I'm fine, thanks for coming." I said and moved away from him. I picked up Ricardo's helmet and took a deep breath, "John, how do you deal with the death of a comrade?" I asked him plainly, my fingers remaining on his visor.

John came over to me, and removed his helmet. I watched his blue eyes for quite some time. He looked at me, having to look down due to my shortness in comparison to him. He stood 7'5 maybe I stood 6'4. He sighed and took Ricardo's helmet from me.

"I don't know, I haven't dealt with it that much, but I know I honor the fallen. I don't let their sacrifice go to waste, and I don't dawdle around on grief. It would be insulting to them, for them to dies like a Spartan, and we treat their memory like they were a civilian." He said and handed me back the helmet. I smiled at him, my tears stopped flowing. He was right…

I suddenly grabbed his face and brought him into a kiss, thankful for his kind words. He looked at me slyly. "Well now, what's gotten into you?" He mused.

"Hope."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I held onto John's hand, he smiled down at me and pulled on my arms, bringing me against his strong chest. I let out the air I had been holding and we danced together to some time, my head against his chest. Hearing the beating of his heart, even through the thick layers of armor that was between my ear and his heart, was soothing given all the stress from the past few days.

_Has it only been a few days? Time flies fast then. John seems just as much in love with me as I am with him. _I thought almost aloud to him. I pushed off him, a smile on my face and placed my helmet on my head. John strapped his on and we both left my room.

It didn't take long before we were surrounded by other Spartans. All of which were asking us questions. How did this happen? Are we allowed to fall in love? How did I fall for John? How did he fall for me? Etc. I simply smiled under my helmet, enjoying the attention slightly and pushed my way through the crowd with John's help.

We reached the cafeteria and sat down to eat, it had been hours sense I had last tasted food and my stomach was grumbling loud at me. Our hands were still interlocked as we approached the line. A group of familiar Spartans greeted us, including Matthew.

He looked at our hands and I bet he was smiling under his helmet like I was. "You know," He started as we approached, "It was pretty obvious about you to. You know the way you fought together and were obviously more protective than usual." He laughed the last part.

I blushed, was it that obvious? Apparently it was. I thought of the mission and the image of Ricardo's smiling face gave me a certain… feeling… it felt somewhat dark, but also enlightening somehow. I soon realized; it was a grim reminder of the cost of war. "I'm going to make him and Samuel a grave of sorts, something that shows their sacrifice. Along with any other Spartans we lose." I said boldly and John looked down at me, I could feel him squeezing my hand.

Matthew removed his helmet and held it in his hands. He had short blonde hair like John and crystal blue eyes as well. But they weren't nearly as bright or beautiful as John's. He had a scar running down his right cheek, looked like a sparring accident was the cause given its fist like shape of where the skin had reclosed.

"That sounds good. If I die, and I pray I don't, I hope I get remembered like that." He remarked and turned away from us, returning to his earlier conversation. John was still watching me, making my hands sweaty with all his attention. I looked at him and he turned away, acting like he had done nothing.

After perhaps five minutes of waiting in line we had our food and were sitting together at the table the workers and such who ran the facility had provided for us. John had steak, of course he had steak. I had a healthy garden salad and a side of corn-on-the-cob with butter melting on it. One thing I loved here was the food. They gave us some of the best food here I sometimes forgot where I was.

I looked up at John who was digging into his steak and mash potatoes rather ravenously. It probably was safe to say he hadn't eaten sense I had. I was munching on my corn, out helmets sitting on the table next to our plates. "Have you gotten the lock latch on it looked at?" He asked me casually.

I shook my head, "No, want to come with me later. I plan on seeing if I'm allowed an armor upgrade. I heard that they had some nice new helmets and shoulder armor." I asked kindly.

John shook his head though, "I can't. I got an order to attend some kind of meeting later." I simply nodded in response.

Then there was a flash of familiar blue armor, and a recon helmet dropped down next to me. I looked up, into glowing amber eyes and a cocky as always smile on a pale face, framed with golden hair.

James.

"Oh um, hey James, what's up?" I sheepishly waved hello to him. James sat down next to me, the same food on his plate as on mine. "I thought you always got steak when they served it?" I asked him noticing the change of food.

"I thought I'd try something different. Besides you always said that you loved this stuff." He took a bite, but it was obvious that he didn't like the lack of meat on his menu. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he continued to chew the food; trying way too hard to cover up his dislike of the taste of the greens.

I had never seen such a cold face as John's. When I looked at him, his eyes were dull and his jaw tight. Obviously he didn't like James's presence here. I couldn't blame him; it seemed like he had been attempting something I rather he wouldn't earlier. And when John came to my rescue, it was obvious he wanted to beat the crap out of him before finishing him off with a gunshot to the head.

James sighed, "Liz I wasn't trying anything earlier. I SWEAR!" He added the last part at my disbelief. "I only… I don't know ok. I'm really mixed up about all this. If you want me to back off I will."

"I want you to back off." The words flew out of my mouth before anyone knew it. James looked down with defeat and glared up at a smug John. But then he got a grip, smiled at me, the same cocky smile as always.

"Alright, I'll back off. But can we still be friends?" He held out his hand. I looked at it for a time, my hesitation making him nervous. Then I took it, a smile on my face as I shook his hand.

"Always." I promised.

But then I felt a pressure on my hand as James jerked me towards him. I pushed out a hand but was too late to react. I felt his lips against mine as my head came into contact with his.

I could hear John getting up fast and soon the kiss was over. When I opened my eyes, James was being held by the collar of his armor. John was furious and kneed him in the gut.

"I'm sorry Liz. I just couldn't help myself!" He gasped in pain. I looked at him with disgust and pity. "Please… I'm sorry, it will never happen again!" He pleaded harder, John's fist ready to strike.

But I couldn't do it; I couldn't end my friendship with the only person from my past. I stepped over to him, my hand on John's fist. I kissed John and looked down at James. My hands had moved to the now relaxed John's chest and he wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

"James, I promised to be your friend. I want you to remain my friend. But understand this, John and I are together, nothing you do will stop it." I then finished my quick but to the point speech in a sense by taking John's hand and leading him away.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was walking outside now, John still holding my hand. I felt a few tears forming, and attempting to break free from my eyes. But I wouldn't let them stream down my face. I could just feel the eyes of watching Spartans as I dealt with my pain and sense of betrayal. But not from James, my own, I felt like I had betrayed James.

John stopped me after a while. He held my arms just below the shoulder, strong and secure. He looked into my visor. I could almost make out his blue eyes through my silver and his gold visor. His voice was strong, where mine would have cracked with pain. "Liz. It's alright. I'm here, he can't hurt you. I promise I won't let him hurt you."

I knew he was speaking the truth, but I just could hold it anymore. "John, I love you. I know I already told you this. But I can't hold it in John. I love you, and I want the whole world to know. I want even the god damn covenant to know I love you."

He was holding me still; we were looking at each other, unknowing of the other's thoughts. There was a murmur around us from the other Spartans. I took a deep breath, my chest felt tight. What he said could just change things. Could he only love my face, my body, my strength? Or does he love the real me? My soul, my personality, my temper and emotions, does he love those?

He didn't move; my heart was pounding so hard I thought he could hear it. Or maybe feel it through my arms. I was looking up at him; sense he was taller than me. It made me feel like I just asked him to marry me with the intensity between us.

"I love you Elizabeth, I don't care if the whole world knows, or the universe. I only care if you know."

A wave of relief flowed over me and I let out my breath. "Alright, we should… we should probably go train or something…" I said sheepishly.

He nodded and we walked to the training room nearby. Hand in hand, and my eyes ahead of us. John was holding my hand tightly, he fears something. I could tell, but what it might be eluded my mind.

I let go of his hand as we reached the training room. He watched after me and something told me I needn't worry about his loyalty to me. I started lifting weights as he ran on the treadmill. The others around us were silent other than the usual conversation between each other. I enjoyed the silence. The others, who wanted to know how it happened and why, were getting on my nerves.

I soon switched to a treadmill as well. John looked at me and I smiled in my helmet. I still needed to get it switched or upgrade it, and John would have to leave soon. I paced it at the highest level of twelve and highest elevation of twelve as well. I enjoyed running, that peace it brought with its rhythmical pounding on my legs and the constant beating of my heart.

Click, click, click, John powered down his treadmill and gave me a quick hug before he turned and left the training room. I watched him go and took a deep breath. I felt weird being alone. Not having his presence around me was… odd.

I shook my head, and continued to work out until my legs screamed in protest and I turned off the treadmill. Most of the Spartans that were present were gone. "I should get to the armory" I grumbled to myself and started towards it.

I was halfway there when I remembered that Lilith's room was near the armory. _Crap!_ _How could I have forgotten that? _I took hold of the railing in the wall and held my breath; would she be out of the infirmary already? Might she attack me with harsh words when she sees me? Might she actually attack me if she felt well enough?

I continued to walk down the hall, faster and with care. I didn't want to run into her. Luckily as I passed her room the door didn't open and there was no sign of her. Thank goodness. I turned the hall and into the armory. The usual lady greeted me and asked "Hey Liz, what is the problem?"

"My helmet keeps unlocking in combat, and it falls off my head when I get jerked hard." I explained as I took it off. My curls tumbled free again and I groaned inwardly as I saw her smirk. She had flowing long hair. The lady took it and wrote something down.

"Alright, do you want a new helmet? Or should I simply repair the lock latch? You know, there is a bunch of upgrades for the helmets in. You might want to look at them." She pointed to a rack of helmet on the far side of the room. I nodded and moved over to them.

I simply browsed, not really wanting a new version of my helmet. I really like my air assault issue helmet with its silver visor. These all looked to blocky and male for my taste. "Um, where are the helmets for woman?" I asked the lady who was still waiting for my reply to a new helmet or not.

"Down on the right side behind that rack." She replied. She was right, a bunch of other helmets that no doubt would appeal to a woman were laid out on its metal bars. There were a couple of E.V.A. helmets with attachments, but I would be a beacon in the dark.

Then again there was the similar cousin of the E.V.A helmet, the pilot. It was smaller and had less of a visor but granted that wearer a greater field of sight with its large visor. The side offered greater protection then the E.V.A but not as much as my currant helmet. It did have an advantage of the ability to see more then my air assault.

I picked it up, something felt right about it. "Alright," I called out to her "I'll get this helmet and I'm going to need it to be painted to match the rest of my armor." She smiled and nodded and wrote down my order for the pilot helmet.

Unlike stores they don't make us pay for any upgrades or changes in equipment. They do however charge our parents a small fine for the armor that is so small they don't even realize they lost any money. I handed it to her and she began the customization of the helmet as ordered. "Violet and rose, right?" She asked and I nodded.

She quickly painted it and soon I had the helmet in my hands. I looked at my old air assault helmet with a sorry expression. They don't let you keep it. They take it and repaint it to standard and then fix up any problems it might have and someone else will get it.

She then switched out the visor for silver and did a few things to it before handing it to me. I held up my new helmet and examined the way the light reflected off its silver visor. I casted one last wistful glance at my old helmet as she began to paint it default white, and then left the armory.

I was stepping out when I heard a voice that caused my gut to clench. "YOU!" The voice hissed at me, I turned around slowly, having not put my helmet on yet.

Lilith.

She stood there, an expression of fury evident in her eyes. Her ruby red armor would have reflected the artificial light in a somewhat blinding way, but she wasn't wearing it. Her helmet was off as well, allowing her blonde hair to get some air for a change. Her blue eyes were barely visible with the way her brow comes down when she's angry.

I smirked a little, seeing how her right arm was in a sling must have been because of me. Unable to wear her armor; she was dressed in a pair of brown slacks and a white T-shirt. She also had large bandages running across her lower torso and on her arms.

"I'm surprised… I thought you wouldn't be out of the med bay by the time I returned from my mission." I called out to her and walked over.

She made a face at me, _Great… just what I need. Another person mad at me… _She shifted where she stood. In her free hand was her armor, reflected the light like I thought it would. She must have been heading in to get it fixed up or something. Unlike me, she didn't get the shock-absorbers broken by a fist like John had done to me before.

She looked at me, like summing up who had beaten her senseless. I smirked in a somewhat friendly way. Hey if she wants to act the way she does; then so be it. I owe it to her to at least act friendly. Thought I don't forgive her, even if I might be fighting with James. What she did is unforgivable.

I took a deep breath and waited; waited for what she was going to do. Lilith's jaw was rigid. That was to be expected with what had happened between us. "So… Are you feeling better?" I asked as casually as I could.

She snorted, "Yeah. We have some really good doctors here for when Spartans get beaten up real bad."

I looked at her arm; it was also in a cast as well as the sling. It most likely had the fast healing gel, which is commonly used for fractures, inside it. I shifted my weight, what was she planning on doing. I wouldn't blame her if she wanted revenge.

"Yeah… Sorry if I caused any permanent damage, how long until your cast comes off?" I asked her as I gestured at her arm.

"I haven't been told." She looked away from me; her eyes looked hurt, almost like she is feeling a constant discomfort or pain. I groaned inwardly, I was starting to feel guilty. Then she continued which made a rock drop into my stomach. "I have been told though that I might never be able to properly use my arm again. I would only have very limited use at the most, if any."

I grimaced and my guilt got the best of me. "Look I didn't mean to cause that much damage. I guess I'm so use to fighting other Spartans that are fully armored I didn't think of the damage it could have caused you in… the condition you were in." She snorted again.

"It doesn't matter, you already did it. Whether you feel guilty or not, it won't change what's already happened. Now if you don't mind, I've got to go." She turned on her heels but I wouldn't let her get away that easy.

"You can have him."

She stopped mid-step and turned around, her face was confused but also smug. "Say that again."

"You can have him." I repeated.

"Who is **HIM**?" She pushed. I swallowed before repeating to her, I might just regret this…

"James. You can have him. Try to make him fall in love with you, do whatever you want." She smirked, but I pointed my index finger at her. "Not done yet, remember this well. I'm his friend, and almost always have been. If you hurt him, you'll have more than a broken arm and bruised torso."

With that I slipped my new pilot helmet on, turned around, and walked away. I could hear her walk away, both our footsteps heavy on the metal floors; the click clank clang somewhat calming of each couple steps.

As I turned the corner towards my room I ran into John. I smiled and waved hello to him. "It's Liz." I greeted him and was soon pulled into a large hug. He seemed to be, off about something. I pulled back from him, "John? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, and his hand slid to mine. He pulled me into my room and removed his helmet. He looked very cold, and distant. Colder then when I after I had fought him and was asking all those questions actually. I took my helmet off and took his from his hands. I put them both on my bed and sat on the end, I tapped the open spot next to me a few times and he sat down without a word.

"Ok what's wrong John?" I asked him.

"I got promoted." He replied, not looking at me.

"Well that's great!" I exclaimed with joy at his success and hugged him briefly. Only when he didn't relax did I pull back. "John, I'm missing something here. What's bad about your promotion?"

"Because all the high commanders were at the ceremony, that's why. They have heard rumors about us. A few talked to me… they were all disapproving." His head was hung, almost like he was shameful of us. I swallowed hard.

"Well, what they think doesn't matter. We have each other, and you got promoted. Let's go and celebrate!" I stood up, clapped my hands and smiled at him. But still he didn't relax he looked up at me, his eyes full of fear.

"It's not that." He replied and I sat back down.

"Then what is it John? What is bothering you so much?" I begged him almost.

He swallowed this time, and let an air of suspense rise between us. "Liz, I got promoted; which means I'm going to go on much more difficult and high risk missions then our last one." He stood up and clutched his hands in frustration. He slammed his fists on my dresser; I remained where I sat on the bed for a bit. Letting him cool off would be a good idea.

I walked over to him and placed my left hand on his left shoulder and my right on her right hand. "John…" I cooed his name in his ear. I ran my hand up his right arm and to his face, where it remained on his chin. He turned to look at me, something in his eyes made him look so helpless. "You can't take those you know and are dear to you dying either?" I asked him calmly and slowly.

He shook his head, "At least not for now."

I smiled and shook my head. "Let's hope you don't have to get use to it. That it won't last much longer. That those we care about won't die in front of us, before our very eyes." The talk of dying comrades before one's eyes brought back the images of Ricardo, half way through the hanger doors.

I smiled at him, but he was still rigid; slightly relaxed, but still rigid. "John… Is there something else about your promotion I should know about?" I inquired my tone slightly pushy.

He sighed and suddenly held me in a hug, a deep tight hug. I hugged him back, deep and strongly. I had the feeling we were going to need each other more than ever with the upcoming battles. "There is… one more thing." He said as we pulled from each other.

I tilted my head, "What?"

"Part of being promoted, also means I might get sent on missions you can't tag along with. Or it could mean longer mission, to full on battles." He stated to me, not meeting my eyes on a few words.

I chuckled, and placed my right hand back on his face, cupping his cheek. "John," I laughed a gleam in my eyes. I kissed his lips and continued, "I know you can handle yourself. You won't need me to constantly cover your ass now will you?" He shook his head. "Good, because I would run out of ammo with the trouble both of us will be getting into!"

He looked up at me, a smile finally on his face. I grinned widely, "About time, because I wouldn't be happy if my strong Spartan went soft over a promotion!" He smirked, raised an eyebrow and tackled me.

He pushed me against the wall, his hands pinning me against the wall. His sudden abruptness had taken me completely off-guard. I instinctively stiffened up and held my breath. But the pressure on my body loosened, and his soft lips met mine. "I won't go soft over a promotion," He whispered in my ear when we stopped kissing. "But I will go soft over you."

A smirk crossed my face and I tilted my head. "Prove it." He answered me by lifting me up, his arms around my waist. He placed me softly on my bed and ran his left hand down my cheek. I grinned and couldn't wait any longer. "You're taking too long!" I argued and pounced on him, kissing him wildly and we rolled on the floor.

John lifted me up again and we continued to kiss as my rump supported the rest of my body by resting on the end of my cot. I ran my hands up and down his legs. His hands rubbed my back and caressed my chest. I breathed heavily and he did to.

We were in a beautiful harmony, showing each other some of our deepest forms of love and care for one another. "John." I breathed between a kiss, "I love you."

He smirked again, his blue eyes glowing with joy and humor. "I know. Liz."

"Yes John?" I replied after another brief kiss.

"I love you." He stated like it was new news.

"I know." I laughed and we returned to kissing. A groan of pleasure welled up in my chest. I finally let it go, and he replied with his own. I laughed at that; we were going far, but not as far as others. We still had restraint, our armor remained on. We both knew we would fall into the temptation and we feared what might happen when we left it.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Liz… Liz it's time to wake up." A familiar voice drifted into my ears. I groaned with annoyance, sleep felt much too good right now to wake up and ruin it. But as a pair of large and strong hands shook me slightly, it was apparent sleep would leave me. I opened my right eye, and looked at John who was wearing all but his helmet. He smirked at me, his blue eyes friendly and loving. I gave him a tweak of my annoyance and grumbled as I rose. He Held out my helmet, and I slid it on. The cool feel of the absorbing cushioning something I welcomed gratefully. John placed his on and helped me up from where I sat. I then realized, it was the floor.

I laughed to myself, but soon a spasm of pain shot through my neck. "Crappp..." I groaned and John tilted his head slightly, not knowing what was wrong. "You are never suppose to sleep with your armor on if you don't wear your helmet. We must have doozed off at a point and now my neck is killing me!" I began rolling my head around, trying to make it feel better. But before I got it, John was behind me, his hands on my shoulder. He removed my helmet, and placed it on my bed. He moved one hand up my neck and then another, rubbing deep into the muscle. I let out a small groan as the knot came out...

He moved his mouth to my ear, his voice was intoxicatingly seductive. I smirked and turned around, my forehead pressed against his visor. I moved one around his head, to the lock latch on the back. I pulled his helmet off his head. Even if I won't get anymore sleep I can at least get more time with him, just the two of us. I felt him pull on my waist, bringing me closer to him. I gave a slight mumble of how he could be nicer, but he had something serious in his eyes so suddenly. "Don't leave me." He pleaded to me.

I quickly was lost, what did he mean? "John... What are you-"

"James, that's what I mean." He cut me off, he held me tightly making me unable to move. "I know how you feel about him. Its more then friendship isn't it!" He let go of me, and I stumbled back from where I had been next to him. His hands balled up into fists and he tensed all over. _Shit! Did I say his name without knowing? Did I say something about him last night and can't remember? _I leaned against the wall, unknowing of what might happen, but completely at the John's will.

"John, I love you! You know that! James is only a friend! Why are you so upset?" I panicked as he moved to the door. Last night he showed me that he felt fear, and loved me so much that being away from him hurt him. What had happened that turned him into such an angry person? I watched as he stopped at the door, his hand relaxed at my words. But it was obvious that what ever had done this, what ever I might have said, what ever might have happened, was too much, because he put on his helmet and ran out.

I stood there, my heart lurching and a fear and sorrow rose in my heart, and took hold of it. I walked out my door, my helmet on to hide my tears. I hissed inwardly, _IDIOT! James is making trouble without trying and you're just crying! _The critical voice in my head snapped. I couldn't see where he went, but a group of Spartans were talking rather loudly down the hall. I walked over to them, sending up a silent prayer that John hadn't done anything stupid yet. Matthew was one of them, he was laughing about something to the other four with him. As I approached he stopped and turned to face me. There was an awkward air between me and the five, not really knowing what to say was apparant with the way we stared at each other.

"Have you seen John?" I finnaly blurted out, Matthew shook his head. There was a lady among the five, she stepped up to where I could see her and she pointed towards the breifing room.

"He ran by just a few minutes ago, looked like he was in a hurry. Is something up?" She tilted her head at the last part, the light shining through her silver visor. I could see her brown eyes and black bangs that fell in front of her pale face. I shook my head, not wanting them to know.

"Thanks!" I called out and took off after him.

I ran faster then when I had been looking for James that day, that day wasn't that long ago either. Its all moving too fast. _I'm losing control and soon its going to crash around me, I know that and I can't stop it. _Those words echoed in my head as I ran. The constant fear in my stomach was sickening, making me want to double over and purge it from me.

* * *

As I turned the bend to the breifing room, I ran right into a spartan. "Ow..." I grumbled as I landed on my butt on the gray tile floor. I looked up slowly, hope overwhelming me, only to come crashing down in a sudden relization. Who I had thought was John, wasn't. Instead it was the last person I wanted to see right now. Blue feet, legs, waist, torso, shoulder, recon helmet in his hands, white secondary on his outter hips and down the bottom half of his arms, spots where the armor had been struck to hard leaving dents. Golden shaggy hair lining a barely tan face with amber eyes. But the most notable thing about him, was his always there, never wavering, cocky smile.

James... not John.

He looked stunned, perhaps unable to recognize me with my new helmet. _This might be my only chance to get by him..._ I stood up and coughed slightly. "Uh sorry... I didn't see you there." I said in a different voice, a higher pitched and faster voice. He shook his head and pointed at something on the floor next to me. My helmet was laying on the ground, spinning slightly. _**DAMN IT! **_I hissed inwardly and slapped my forehead. He stared at me, his gaze was unwavering as he watched my reaction. "Look James, I don't have time to talk. I need to go." I said as I picked up my helmet, I hadn't locked it so it flew off with the sudden impact.

He didn't say anything but walked off, slowly like he was still stunned. I shrugged it off though and returned to looking for John. I ran up to the briefing doors, he has to be in there. I stepped through and looked around the computer filled room. The blue light they gave off slightly unnerving along with the many marines and scientists who stopped to look at me. I cleared my throat and asked "Where is John, er Spartan 117?" A lady pointed to a room on the right.

I nodded and they all returned to their duties as I walked over. I could hear his voice coming from it. He was talking about me, I could tell as I heard my name. I took a step back, what should I do? Walk in and confront him? No I can't go in there, he might be getting a mission. Or maybe he is talking about me and wants to know what to do? Maybe he is requesting me on his team for his next mission. But then the voices stopped and I didn't have to go in, John walked out with Dr. Halsey. They both turned to me, Halsey raised an eyebrow. I bit my lip, _now what? _

_"_Liz, what is the matter?" She inquired at me. I was once again glad for the mask and privacy my helmet granted me. I moved into a professional stance before I spoke.

"Ma'am, I wish to speak to 117 in private." I stated and John shuffled his feet ever so slightly.

"Go ahead, we are done speaking for now." Dr. Halsey dismissed us. As John and I began walking out of the breifing room, she called over to us. "However be back in a half hour for your mission."

"Yes Ma'am." We returned in unison. The doors whished open and the two of us left the room, marines, scientists, and blue computer screens behind us.

* * *

"John we need to talk." I told him. We were standing outside, near a large tree that was like the oaks back on Earth. He grumbled something and walked away from me, towards the forest and large fence. "John, you can't just walk away from this!" I yelled after him, but he ignored me. _Darn it what did I do? _I groaned inwardly. He placed his hand on the cool concrete wall. "John... What is going on with you? You've been acting so... oddly sense this morning. And you won't tell me what happened that made you like this."

He sighed and removed his helmet; when he looked at me, his eyes were somber. "Elizabeth..." _Ouch, Elizabeth. He didn't call me by my real name._ "I ran into someone last night..."

"Was it James?" I cut him off as he slowed down. He nodded his head. "I thought so."

"He talked to me, very friendly like compared to how we have treated each other before. After A while he suprised me. He told me that he was sorry, and attempted to explain his behavior. But he also pointed out my own." After that last bit he seemed uneasy, but like getting it off his chest was helping so I pressed him on. "I know you see me as some strong, smart, mysterious guy. But I'm so protective, I don't leave you room. I suffacate you, because its like a mission I refuse to lose."

I sighed and didn't even let him wallow in despair. I quickly removed my helmet and then I kissed him on the lips, holding his face with my hands. When I pulled back my eyes glew. "Don't you get it? John, I love that you want to look out for me. Hell I might be dissapointed if you didn't care about my safety." He smiled some.

"My behavior is inexcuable though. I feel like I'm failing you. Failing the UNSC, failing humanity..." John struggled with his words. I sighed and looked out. The sun was just now heading west. I could hear the ripple of wind through tall grass. The subtle sound of Spartans walking on dry short grass. "What if we fail them? What will happen?" He pleaded for the answer.

"I don't know... But we won't let it happen while were living right? If we fail, someone else will rise to protect humanity. Heroes rise in chaos." I tried to make him feel better, but it seemed it was an impossible task. I just had to get his mind off it long enough. "Hey, we should head to the briefing room now." I held out his helmet, a slight smile on my face. He nodded and we started back.

* * *

_WHOOSH!_ The doors opened up and we walked in. Matthew and two other spartans were waiting. We had one minute left on the clock, _good timing_. A marine was ready to brief us, another hologram prepared. "Alright, now that were all here, I'll tell you the mission." He began, loudly and military like. "On certain planets the covenant has set up bases. While we do have remaining troops some of these planets and are sending reinforcements. It won't be enough to turn the tide. That's where you come in." He pressed a few buttons on the holo projector. A planet came up, called Grydo. "Grydo is where you will be going. The covenant are set up here in the north, south, northwest and southeast." He pointed out certain flagged points on the holoplanet.

He pressed another button, zooming in on the southeastern base. "This is where you will strike, you will be dropped off here, eight clicks out in this plains. Sorry that's as close as we can get you. The covenant could have unidentified anti-air guns or cannons. Any closer could be risky." I nodded as I took in the information, every second out there could be our last if were not ready. He continued to relay our instructions from the high command. We have to destroy the base, killing any covenant we see and make it to the LZ in the valley below the base.

"Your transport is waiting in the hanger, John your the head of this operation." The marine closed with that and walked out of the briefing room. I smiled up at John, who nodded. I turned to the other spartans. For a change I wasn't the only female in on the team. Matthew nodded, he seemed to already know the two new spartans for our team.

"Hi, I'm Liz." I introduced myself, John didn't need to introduce himself, everyone knew who he was. Besides the marine just said his name. The guy was in full grenaider armor, while the woman was in Eva for everything she could. They both sported a gold visor.

"Names Dannny. She's-" The man began but was cut off.

"I can introduce myself Danny!" She sharply cut him off. Then she spoke friendly manner to me and John. "My name is Rebecca, but I like to be called Becca." I noticed then that she had an accent, like the british on Earth but she spoke faster. "Well, we might be wanting to head out. The sooner we get there, the quicker we can fight." She gleefully expressed. It was obvious she didn't fear battle and longed for the excitment it brought.

We all moved out, Matthew was quite friendly with her. But when Becca took off her helmet for a bit, they looked exactly the same other then her being female. I couldn't stop myself before I sputtered out, "Are you two related?"

Matthew laughed while Rebecca answered. "Why yes, were twins actually."

"But you-"

"Have an accent? Yes, we were seperated while children. I was raised in England and he America. Later we were taken like you and everyone else thats a Spartan." She cut me off, she knew what I was going to ask. Hmmm, I really do hate smart-alicks.

Finnally we got into the hanger and were about to load the transport, when a voice yelled at us from behind. "HEY! WHERE THE BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"

I spun around, James was standing there, looking mighty fierce. His helmet was off, and suddenly that same damn cocky smile crossed his face. He spoke slowly and softly. Like we had just been reuinited.

"With out me?"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I ran down the loading ramp and had to stop myself before I tackled James. "Uh... What are you doing here? I thought John, Becca, Matthew and I were the only ones on this mission.?" I managed to get out. I honestly happy that he was getting sent on a mission. _Just why one with me in it?_ John walked up next to me. He was rigid, obviously not liking that James was on our mission.

"I just got a message, Halsey wants me on this mission to... Didn't you guys know?" We all shook our heads and he frowned. But then that cocky smiled returned and he shrugged. "Maybe they decided to send me last minute. Oh well, lets get moving." He started up the loading ramp and slipped on his helmet.

"Did you have any clue to this?" John asked me in a hushed tone. I shook my head and he huffed and started up the ramp. I sighed, _This is going to be a LONG flight... _I groaned inwardly as I walked back up the metal loading ramp.

* * *

The transport shook back and forth with the accasional shifting in speed. We didn't talk, we hardly looked at one another. I might gaze around the cargo bay and if any of them had been looking at me, they would look away casually. "**Damn it someone talk before I lose my mind**!" I growled at them loudly, that drew everyone's attention.

Matthew was the one to step up and save my sanity. "I bet there will be lots of explosions!" He pipped up. Becca groaned and hung her head back, making me chuckle quietly. "Oh come on! Like you don't like the sound of explosions. They way they shake the Earth and knock almost everything maybe miles away!" He seemed to be captivated with explosions the way he continued talking about them. Not noticing that we had lost interest a while ago. He covered the just about everythign there was about explosions. _Should have been a demolition, not pilot. _

"There is several different ways for an explosion to effect the area-"

"PLEASE SHUT UP MATTHEW!" Becca yelled at her twin with furosity. He stopped, shut his mouth and kept quiet. John and I didn't have to count how long it would take. Becca was instantly apologizing to Matthew. "Matthew, I'm sorry, I just... Blew up. I couldn't take anymore... I shouldn't have snapped at you, you don't deserve that. Do you forgive me?" Matthew nodded his head and looked around, still quiet.

I looked around as well. James had been abnormally quiet. He was usually talking my ear off rather then staying quiet in a corner. "James," I called him out. "Is everything alright?" I asked him in a soft voice.

He laughed, "Yeah everything is alright, why?" I stared at him, though he couldn't see so, it seemed he could feel that I was, he shifted in his seat.

"You havn't said a word, and we have been on this flight for a couple hours. That's not like you." He laughed as I explained and I was caught off guard.

"I was sleeping... Well up to Becca blowing up," She glowered at him, "I figured it would be best to rest up before the mission." He shrugged the last part off and was soon leaning his head into his seat. I hadn't realized he was doing that. He was starting to act more grown up, being careful. Taking precautions... _Why? _I shook my head clear and looked at John. He was laughing at something, most likely me but I couldn't be certain.

"What's so damn funny?" I asked him flatly.

He shook his head as he chuckled silently more. "OH nothing Liz, just something I saw... just something I saw." I pressed him further, but John was a stone wall when he wanted to be. After thirty minutes of that I gave up and slumped into my seat.

I leaned my head back and groaned, "This is taking **forever! **Will we ever get off this transport?" My answer was the rumbling of the ship, the creaking of its bulkheads as it began a downward accent. I shifted so that my head didn't rush as bad with the momentum we were falling at. James yelled as he woke up, but shook it off and braced himself against the back of his seat. The impact dampeners kicked in when we were three hundred feet and below. With our weight, I thought we needed them sooner.

As the ride finally came to an end, so that as the loadign ramp slid down with brilliant light reflecting off its light metal surface, we knew we were moving out. The ramp wasn't down all the way when we were half way down its length. Guns at ready, ammo in pockets, a medical pack or two just in case. Armor fully ready for what ever was to come. A hand patted my back, Matthew's. "Jeesh Liz. Why didn't you say that earlier?" I could hear the smile in his voice, making me smile back through my silver visor.

"Alright, let's move out to our objective!" John ordered, and began the march through golden grass that hissed as wind blew fitfully though it. Danny and James were towards the back bringing up the rear. I had nearly forgotten he was there. That was until he pulled me back, preventing me from stepping into a hole the size of my foot I hadn't seen; just a bit before we got organized. Becca was in the center with me, and Matthew. I was closest to John in our parade line, Matthew closer to James and Danny, Becca smack dab in the middle. John on point of course.

* * *

It was a long, testing, excruciating hike. First the plains were alright, easy, despite the altitude. We encountered few mishaps there, a few stray foot sized holes here and there. We were able to see everwhere we were going however. But then came the forest as we climbed down towards the valley. It was wet from a recent rain, making it slippery and hard to traverse the rocky side of the mountain. Of course we could have gone through the large boulders for better footing, but little cover. We all agreed to stick through it rather then risk being exposed.

We held onto branches for support as we went down a ever growing steeper mountain side. We relied on each other desperately to catch one another's mistake. It made me feel a strong sense of companionship. Becca tried cutting around a mushy spot we all had sidestepped, but she didn't think she could make the jump to the rocks we had used without slipping. She saw a drier spot to the left and once she placed a foot on it, the rock gave way beneath her.

"BECCA!" Matthew barked and had a hand on her wrist before I knew what was happening. He pulled hard untill she was on a secure rock. She was spooked, and for good reason. If we were to fall on this section of the mountain, we would keep going until we reached it's sudden break off and fall to God knows where. Perhaps the covenant base was nestled right there, or maybe the LZ. Either way I was fine with taking the stairs down and not the express way.

"You alright? That was pretty close." I asked with concern thick in my voice. She nodded mutely and we started off again, even more careful now.

Once we were towards the bottom of the forest, which had taken a good two hours and a half to get through the thick of it. I sighed with relief, John was letting us take a break while he planned our route down to base. He used a binocular to figure out how much farther. I snuck behind him, not caring if the other's saw. I heard Becca chuckle, no other responses. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging there. I had to use a rock to get the extra height to do so, but it was nice. Just hanging there like that, was relaxing. "Liz..." He whispered and I nodded. "Why are you hanging on me like a cat in heat?" He asked just as quiet, so that only I could hear.

I laughed at the comparison. I suppose I had a similar intention as one, only I simply wanted to steal a kiss before we rode off into battle. I slipped a hand to his helmet lock,he turned slightly; having pulled us into a bit of cover from the peering eyes. But not enough to truely cover what we were about to do. He slipped his right hand to my helmet lock, we unlatched them at the sametime. We lifted them just enough, half way up the bridge of the nose. He pressed his soft lips against mine, which were getting slightly tough from a lacking of water. I stayed quiet despite my urge to giggle with pleasure. Out lips moved togeather, in sync with each other's movements. Our tongues slipped out into each other's mouth and battled for dominance, I lost.

When we pulled from each other, the other's eyes on us intently. I blushed and took the binoculars. "Not much, another hour and a half maybe." I said getting back on track as I peered down at the covenant settlement. It was huge, several jackal and elite patrols on the rooftops. I could see the shape's of grunts paired with brutes in the main courtyard. So we started again, moving swiftly with anticipation and now that we were only heading to the south instead of east, which led us down the steap slopes. The hike was easier, and held less dangers.

John stopped us maybe thirty minutes from the base. He turned around and sat down, we all did the same. "Alright... Were gonna be there soon. Is everone ready?" We nodded mutely. I was shaking, excitement was welling up in me. I looked at Becca, she was shaking as well, something told me it was her crave for battle. Danny was unmoving, his body language was so minimal that it was hard to read. It was obvious that once he started a mission, he showed as little emotion as he could.

Matthew and James were jittery as well. John nodded, we stood up and continued the hike.

* * *

I was peering down the binoculars' scope. We were just outside the base, still undetected. We had managed to get about thirty feet from the base walls. There was a door where shipments of supllies or troops moved in and out of. There were a few sentries on in the towers, but we were blending in to well in the dark shadows. I returned the binoculars to John and shuffled my feet with anxiety. Memories of the last mission flooded my mind.

_"Take it and let's get out of here. We still need to set off-" I broke off at the sound of Samuel crying out in pain. I turned around and saw an elite with a sword. The sword was running through his side. His helmet fell off and I saw blood dripping out of his mouth. __I yelled with fury and lodged the sword through its face. I pulled it out and the elite fell down. Dead as dead gets. I dropped the sword and caught Samuel. "Samuel! SAMUEL! OH GOD! SAMUEL!" His green eyes were clouding and he became limp in my hands. I started shaking him, yelling his name. _Samuel's death, it haunted me. The way his body became trembled with pain, his eyes..."Samuel..."

_Then Mathew, Ricardo was half way through, but the doors shut on him half way out. He screamed with pain and we tried to pull him out. "Take my helmet, it has the data. GO! YOU ONLY HAVE A MINUTE TO GET OUT OF THE BLAST RADIUS!" He yelled at us. __I could see the blood around him and heard gun shots on the other side. I took his helmet off and saw he was tan to, he had brown hair and kind eyes. But he was proud, not scared, a true Spartan. "GO!" He yelled before the air left his lungs. _"Ricardo..." I whispered, a large hand suddenly landed on my shoulder. I turned, expecting to see John or Matthew seeing how he was on the mission.

James.

"Something on your mind?" He asked softly.

"Death..." I replied quietly, and felt James pull me into a quick hug. I was stunned, unable to speak as he gave me a strong, friendly embrace.

"Better?" I nodded mutely to him. "Good, now lets take down this covie base!" John made a hand signal, we all became silent in a moment. He lifted his gun and we all readied our weapons. There was a covenant transport comign down the trail. We could jump in the back to get in, but there was a guard walking behind the slow moving transport. It was similar to a semi, only no wheels and hovered. It also had a grunt driving in the front, nothing covering him. He could easily be taken out.

I was the one who knew how to keep it quiet. The guard was watching the transport more then his back, making it easy to plan my attack. I crept out of the bushes, a small hiss from the leaves as I moved quickly out of them. The brute didn't notice. I ran right up to him, my footsteps quiet against the soft dirt. I jumped up, and landed on it's back. Instantly it tried to throw me off and alert the grunt. But I covered his mouth and quickly pulled my knife out and jabbed it into his throat and silenced him. He fell limply to the dirt and I let go of him. Becca ran out and we both threw him into back of the transport while the other's loaded in. Becca climbed in, while I checked behind and then jumped in the back.

* * *

The grunt had no idea he had lost his guard. In about three minutes there was a flash of light, and I could see that the covenant's were coming to check the cargo. "Ready..." John whispered and we pulled our guns up. My assualt rifle was aimed straight at the cloth covering. Two elites pulled it back, they flashed the lights in and howled an alarm at the sight of us. I jumped forward, stabbing the one on the right in the throat. Becca did the same to the one on the left. We landed in a roll out of the transport, the other four coming right after us.

I couldn't even count the seconds that passed before we were shot at, ten... five... maybe only one. My shields started playing games as the plasma overloaded it. "TAKE COVER!" Matthew yelled as he threw a grenade into a group of jackals. They looked at it and screamed as they tried to run away. It went off before any of them had gotten a safe distance. I was aiming at a group of jackals who hid behind their shields on the rooftops. We ducked under a overhang, giving us some cover from the sentries. _We needed to get to the upper ground, one of those towers should work, but how do we get up? _My answer was the a door that opened as three brutes ran out to attack. "Follow me!" I yelled to the others and sprinted towards the brutes.

I shot at one with my assualt rifle as I drew close. Once I was in range, I knifed him across the throat. The other two grabbed my arms and pulled me to them. I yelled, kicked the one that held me. I hit his knee and he howled with pain, but mostly rage. I twisted myself free and upcutted the brute, he stumbled back. I then took my magnum and jammed it below his chin. His eyes widened and his friend rushed to help. I pulled the trigger to soon, and Danny had gunned down the other. We all ran into the shelter of the tower base.

"UP TO THE TOP!" John ordered. He stopped by me real fast, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Good going." He said in a hushed voice. I nodded and we both ran up the stairwell.

THe other's had already killed off the sentries, and were throwing the bodies out. "HERE THEY COME!" Danny yelled as he pointed to the courtyard. Zealot class elites with energy swords and pissed off roars came charging in after us. We readied our weapons, reloading quickly. Their roars echoed through the stairwell, chilling my blood. As they came up the platform we all threw grenades. One dove forward, screaming his alien words. He had managed to not

"DANNY MOVE!" I screamed at him, he didn't seem to realize what was coming. The zealot slashed his legs before his own legs were shot out. I dropped my gun and ran to Danny. He was gasping and lost for air. I took off his helmet carefully, the other's were shooting. More of the covenant was coming, screaming their alien words. The sound of gunshots was drowned out by Danny's frantic breathing. Sweat glistened down his face, blood tricking out of his mouth and flowed freely out from his wounds on his legs. "Danny... Danny! Listen to me! It's going to be OK! I promise you! I won't let you die!" Words echoed in my head, words I had promised myself not so long ago.

I looked at Becca, "DO YOU KNOW FIRST AID!" I yelled at her, she shot a few more grunts as she inched to us. The plasma shot right above our heads. She started pulling out the first aid kit and began attempting to patch him up. I stood up, and looked at the energy sword that had felled Danny.

I picked it up, remembering how it worked before. I slashed it once in the air, the electric sound it made as it was swung excited me. I looked through it, examining the way the light ran through the energy. I observed the covenant markings on it, not understanding them. But I did understand one thing, the covenant had made a weapon that could be used against them. I ran to the railing of the tower, several mroe groups of elites were running in. I twirled the sword. "I'll hold them off!" I called out and dashed down the stairwell. Those words echoing in my head again, almost like someone was speaking my head.

_Squad leader or not, I wasn't going to lose another comrade. Not to the covenant that's or anything else that might lurk out in the dark…_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I could hear the others cries of protest as I bolted down the stairwell. I just couldn't care about that though, only if they're alright and alive. It wasn't long before the pale blue glow of the sword was running up at me. The elites were roaring with anger, and calling out battle cries. They were all in a single file though. I could fight against them if I was fast enough.

The first one swung at me. I jumped on the tile step I stood on in time, the sword flying dangerously below my feet. I brought the butt of the sword on its head, and kicked him in gut after I landed. He stumbled back a bit, his shields showing as the electric gold light flickered around him. I kicked him again, and this time he stepped off the tile, and on the narrow stair steps, and tumbled back into the others.

They all fell down the dark stairs; the swords the only thing illuminating the stairwell. I picked up one of the small, blue/green plasma grenades, ran my thumb across the activator and chucked it at them. They scrambled trying to escape it, but it 'stuck' to one of the elites large decrotive helmets and they all died from the blast.

I was lucky they didn't have much room to manuver, or even enough to face me with mulitple enemies. I twirled the sword and waited, hearing more of the covenant coming. This time it was brutes, and I couldn't spot them. Untill one had its large hands around my helmet. "SHIT!" I muttered and tried to pull my head free, but to no avail.

The brute laughed, and twisted me around, so that my back was to the others in his group. They wanted to make me pay for the death of their comrades, they roared and laughed with vile tones. Their faces curved into furious contortions. They brought their large fists against my back, while the brute who still held my head; making me only be able to see between his large, furry fingers.

I tried hold in a cry of pain after they rammed me against the stone wall and brought the blade on their brute shots against my arm, it digging past the armor between the crevices for mobility. I tried to bite my tounge, not wanting to show weakness, but it bursted out. The brutes laughed and dug it deeper into my arm.

Franticly I kicked out at them, but their torso was just out of reach. So I kicked the brute holding me in the arm, he didn't flinch. I tried my one good arm, my head now hanging there, an amendous amount of pressure on it now. I had dropped the sword when I had been grapped, and now, I spotted it on th floor, perhaps a foot away.

I reached out with my foot to the heel of the sword. The brutes didn't notice my attempts, to busy cutting my arm and beating me. They were still punching my gut. I gasped after one of their brutal poundings, my breath gone. Blood pouring from my cut, the blade getting slowly deeper. _At least the others don't have to deal with this..._

Desperately I grabbed my knife, and stabbed it into the Brute holding me. It went into his wrist, just below where the armor stopped on his arm. He growled and another brute shot blade went into my arm, making two deep incisions on the same arm. I screamed with pain, but that could bearly be heard over an explosion outside.

Then I couldn't help but wonder if Danny was alright, or if he had recieved more wounds. And what about James? John? Matthew and Becca? Were they alright as well? Then my foot tapped the sword, a light sound made that couldn't be head over the gunshots outside. I slowly slid it across the floor to me, but found no way to bring it up.

There was a metal sound, high pitched and loud as they pulled me from the wall and rammed me into it again. I gasped again, my impact softeners broken. My hand hit something... _MY PISTOL!_ I grabbed hold of it quickly and brought it up to the brute's face. "DIE BASTARD!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger without hesitation. The bullet went straight through his skull, no sound made other then the cries of rage from the others.

I dropped down, landing on my knees without any balance. I shot up at the first one who drew near, the very one who had dug the blades into my arm. The brute shots were still loged in my arm, but now wasn't the time.

I thought I could recall a few brutes heading up stairs.

I kicked his feet out from under him, and shot into his chest. There was four, but I could recall four more as well when I had been pinned. I picked up the sword, my right arm burning while my left was numb and bleeding. I screamed with rage as I jumped up from the tile steps. I slashed the sword through the first one, across the chest.

The second I kicked back and lodged it into its shoulder, pinning it into the wall. It struggled to remove the energy sword while I shot the one of the two other brutes with the pistol, five shots; each one higher up its body. One in the head, three in the chest and the other the stomache. It fell and tumbled down the stairs.

The last one able to fight shot at me, the bullets bouncing off my shields, they had come back online at last. I turned to him with the sword, a hunger for his death clawing at my head. I jabbed it straight through his stomache, his eyes whitened, and blood splattered out of his mouth and onto the wall... and my visor.

I put the barrel of the pistol into the panicing brute's mouth, his eyes grew wide. "Bastard." I sneered and pulled the trigger. I pulled the sword free from his shoulder, and he fell as a heap, his eyes open in shock and mouth twisted with fear and the path of the gunshot.

With all of them dead, I leaned against the wall. Panting hard and fast, to weak to chase the four who had gotten away. If I could have killed those fourn in the end, the others could handle them...

I pulled my helmet off, the cool but blood thickened air washing over me. I numbly pulled out the two brute shots lodged in my left arm. Cringing when they caught on my armor. I tried to move my arm, but lacked the strength to. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, not even finding the strength to keep them open.

I thought I heard more covenent, but hoped I had imagined it. Black and red dots flickered under my eyelids. My breathing was shallow, and my legs began twitching. I opened my eyes for a few moments and looked over at where my knife was stuck in a brute's arm.

I weakly reached out for it with my right hand, hardly able to touch the handle. I pulled it out, a gross sound made as it was freed from the tough meat.

I slid it into the sheath and then let my arm hang limply like my left. _Damn it... get up... Damn it... _I cried out inside my head, but I couldn't make my mouth form the words. I felt my heart rate slow from its frantic beating, the pounding in my ears growing less and less. I tried to move my left arm, and found it to painful.

I still had that first aid kit in my pouch. Or had I given that to Becca to use on Danny? Weakly I moved my working hand to my pouch, on my left hip. I could feel the kit in their and let out a sigh of relief. I pulled it out and started opening it the best I could without my other arm. I used my mouth and knees quite a bit.

Using my mouth to hold the end of the gause still, I wrapped the bandaging around my two cuts. My right hand going around and around my wounded arm, which was getting stiff. I grunted slightly and bit off the last of the bandage, and then tucked in the torn gause to the bandage. I had to do this twice.

I didn't realize, until the silence settled, that there was just that. Silence. _Did I miss the rest of the battle? _A fear settled in my gut. _Did they all get captured despite my efforts? Or worse? _I tried to scramble to my feet, it was difficult and drain the little power I had left. As I climb up the bloodied stairwell, I grew more and more fearful.

The light was refreshing, no blood reak and it was fresh. I looked around, the others weren't here though. No bodies, so they didn't die. No way could they have been captured then, they would have had to come back down. I limped to the railing.

A hundred maybe covenent bodies littered the base floors. They were all of different kinds, a few hunters even near the bottom of the tower. _Glad I didn't have to kill those things..._ I pushed off it, there was no sign of them. I started to grow worried. Then it hit me, they think I'm dead!

I turned and went as fast as I could down the stairs, using the sword to light my path with its ghostly glow. I looked around, no sign of anything, especially not my squad. I limped out as fast I could go with my sore legs and body. Heading for the gate of the base.

The moment I set foot outside it, there was a gasp and I turned to see what it was. Becca was pointign at me, John had been arguing with James. Probably about me. Matthew was shouldering Danny, helping him stand. Danny's legs were still there, but were really cut up. I could see his hands clapsed together, and his head bowed. _Is he praying?_

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. John relaxed from his tense stance and James waved a hand franticly. Becca sprinted over to me, and gave me a real quick hug. "Shouldn't that place have blown up already?" I joked. She laughed with me.

"John refused to blow anything up if there was a chance you were still in there." Becca explained as she helped me limp to the others.

"How did you guys get out?" I asked, that question was bothering me for a while.

"After that wave of brutes got up, the others were sure you were dead. John didn' t like the thought but we all jumped onto the outer wall from there." Becca explained, we were a couple feet from the others. "After that we fought our way out here to regroup. We also seemed to have killed all the covenent we engaged."

"Nice." I simply said, running out of breath.

"So, what happened to you? Last I saw was you picked up one of those glowing swords and ran down the stairs." Becca asked me.

"I'll give you the details later. But I fought a bunch of elite zealots and brutes... The brutes did this to me." I said and then looked at John. There was somethign about him, that felt so right that it made me happy.

John took a single step, clearing the distance between us. He brought me into a large, gentle but caring hug. I smiled under my helmet, and not caring that the others were there. Even if James was one of them. I pulled off his helemet, unclasping it from behind. My arm rested on his shoulder, my left still hanging limp.

He unclapsed mine, my curled tumbled freely, and the cool air blasted my neck refreshingly. I pulled him into a kiss, longing the taste of his lips. I pulled back after a bit and slipped my helmet back on and looked at the others. Danny was staring at us. James was facing the other way, and Matthew was talking to him, trying to help him out. Becca was laughing.

"Alright, so what are we waiting for? Lets blow this place up and get out of here!" I cheered and the others shared my enthusiasum. Matthew pulled out the charges, a please look on his face and ran inside the base to set them.

He ran out and kept running. "HURRY!" He yeled and we all started sprinting."Its got a timer and remote. If I don't pull the thrigger in ten minutes, it goes boom. Its gonna be a big one!" He yelled.

We were just out of the blast radius, when I heard a sound. The inital explosion. It blasted heat and wind on our backs, making my struggle, lose my balance and fall onto my knees. Having only one arm to realy prop me up. The heat burned against my back even through the armor it was that intense. I could hear Matthew laughing and cheering, turned around to watch the explosion.

John helped me up and he whispered to me so only I could hear. "Crazy Bastard..."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I was limping, slowly and occasionally clumsily, but I was moving. After the huge explosion that had been a bit much even for Matthew, we had started to head to the LZ. It wouldn't be long now, having been moving for perhaps forty minutes already. I cringed, pain shooting in my limbs as I took a misstep and my knee nearly buckled beneath me. I stood rigid for a moment, and then started after the others who didn't seem to have noticed what just happened.

Looking around, I noticed that the explosion had scared away all the animal life I had spotted on the hike down. Not a single bird dared to sing a song, nor any crickets make their somewhat amusing sounds. _Then again, they probably don't even live on this planet._ I thought to myself for a moment, musing it around in my head. Gazing at the sky, I could see one of two moons rising around Grydo. There was only a few clouds still hanging in the darkening sky, pink rays of light reflecting on their white bottoms. They clung around the mountaintops, making them look like blankets rather then clouds. Mixes of pinks, reds, blues, and yellows danced on the horizon. While the sky above us was a dark black already, a few stars peeping down at our squad from where they were hiding away from us. _If it wasn't for all the covenant, and dangerous terrain, this planet might have been a nice tourist spot._

The sound of Danny grunting brought be out of my thoughts, he had stumbled. I limped over as quickly as I could, Becca had made him sit down in the tall golden grass that engulfed us like a sea. John, Matthew, and James were standing a good bit of distance back, giving them room. Kneeling down, I pulled off my helmet and gave Becca a worried look. "We need to get to the LZ, and quickly." She said frankly, trying to mask her fear but it was obvious. We were all terrified for Danny. John came over, and picked up Danny, throwing him over his shoulder and we all went into a semi dead-sprint to the LZ

* * *

The high-pitched sound of the transporter coming down for pick-up made my heart skip. John didn't make a sound or complain, but I could tell he was relieved about not having to carry the giant Danny any longer. We all ran up the platform that hadn't even touched the ground when we started up it. Carefully, James helped John get Danny into a seat, Matthew banging on a door yelling, "We need a medic!" Through the metal wall. A moment later, a man with glasses, short hair, and white clothing came through the door. He held a far more advanced medical kit in his hands and rushed to Danny.

Becca and I got strapped in, casting nervous glances back and forth at Danny and each other.

The transport started up, lifting us into the air with a bit of a jolt.

* * *

Hours passed, and all I heard was Danny's ragged breathing, the ripping of bandages, and hum of loud engines. I closed my eyes, trying to zone it all out. I was useless right now, nothing more then a waste of space. Then the medic got up, shaking his head grimly, and left the transport carrier room. _Probably sitting in a comfy chair in the cockpit. _I sneered internally, _While Danny gets a hard military, barely padded chair. _I wouldn't have minded the hard metal chairs with large straps that were annoying to deal with if they snagged on armor. But Danny deserved better then this!

_Just concentrate on something else, nothing you can do anyways... _I pushed out the darkening thoughts that were pressing in against my head. _See how the others are._

Looking up, I saw James across the transport from me, left foot tapping with nerves like he did before an exam from the doctors. Becca was one or two seats from his left, my right, and looked like she was calculating something. _Better just leave her be. _I decided and turned to see Matthew was... _Asleep? _Looking closely I could tell his head was down, eyes closed and body relaxed. _Yup, he's asleep._

I turned my head to see what John was doing. He was just sitting there, staring at the wall blankly, with his helmet on. I wanted to go over and talk to him, but something in my head told me not to break the silence. I closed my eyes, and tried to block out the sounds, the smells, the light... Everything. I slowly found myself drifting off into a train of thoughts that was growing duller every second. After about a minute of just trying to clear my head and focus on nothingness, I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke with a start, the transporter was landing by the way is racked us about like rag dolls. I gripped the straps in a quick flash of panic and confusion. James shouted once or twice as we seemed to loose control of the ship. The sound of crates moving around uncontrollably, shouts, groans of pain from Danny, screams from Becca in shock, and bulkheads creaking, engines roaring. But there was something else above all the sound, and it caught my attention in the sudden turmoil. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the single sound.

_Plasma fire..._

__"We've gotta land!" The pilot's voice rang in over the sound. We lurched to the right and the full blast of downward motion clutched my stomach. The metal shook and screamed as heat began to burn through the floor and walls. I held in a scream of terror, all of us were silent. Bracing ourselves against the chairs, I could only count how long we had before we touched the ground.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Zero...


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Warning_

_Warning_

_Shield strength low_

_Shield strength low_

_Medical attention needed..._

There was a ringing in my ears that wouldn't stop. Pain seared throughout my body, like a never ending fire. The HUD of my helmet was flashing messages at me, shields low, warning, medical attention needed, and so on. Fear gripped my chest as I looked around, it made my breathing even harder.

I was in nothing but darkness.

Tight, damp, closed in darkness.

Mind reeling, I just couldn't figure out what had happened. Right now, I had to think about where the heck I was, not what had happened... Right?

There was something warm on my side, but when I tried to reach down I felt my arm was being pinned by something. Pain shot up my whole arm, so intense I bit my tongue to keep from crying out from it. Something has my arm pinned. I tried my right arm now, and was beyond relieved to find it was free. Of course I couldn't feel the warmth on my side through my armor gloves. But I could at least see if the armor was still even there.

My hand met with hard armor.

_Thank god. _I sighed, having feared that whatever had happened had torn my armor and left me with an exposed, bleeding side. I blinked my eyes again, finding a shred of light drifting down from above me. It was orange and flickered back and forth.

_Not blind. _I wasn't going to rule anything out at the moment.

Attempting to figure out what pinned my left arm, I rolled onto my side best I could and grappled at what might have been there. It was hard and cold, probably metal. I pushed and pulled on the smooth surface best I could, the pushing was easier then pulling, but found it wouldn't budge. I snorted, which only made my head dizzier and trailed my hand down to where my arm should have been. It took only a moment to realize what had happened to me.

Something had pierced my armor, had me pinned to the ground, and it was to heavy for me to get it off me when I'm like this.

I was stuck.

_Shit..._

I rolled back to lay flat, there was to much pressure the other way and this let my head rest. I kept my eyes keened on the flickering light above me, and tried to actually feel my surroundings. Which was really hard with the giant metal suit on my body. Shifting my feet around, I bumped something, metal, and then something else. It was soft, and squishy and a low pained groan came out from it.

Fear, and relief flooded my pained body. Whoever it was, was alive, but seriously injured. I thought for a moment, trying to repiece where everyone had been in the cargo hold. James was... Across from me, Becca on his left... Matthew on my right? At the bottom row of the seats maybe. John was on the left, next to Danny. Yeah, that's how it was... So who was this?

I pushed my toes against the body again, gaining another groan. It wasn't Becca, that was for sure. With a lot of effort, I moved my head just enough to see blue armor. Bright blue armor... "James...?" I croaked out, barely above a whisper. There was a long silence, and then he responded.

"Liz? You're alright?"

Thank god! "I'm not certain..." I coughed, "But I'm alive. So that's worth something right?" Another cough rose in my chest, which turned into a fit. There was something in the air here. Probably smoke or something, but it made my lungs burn. A sense of dread settled on me. _I'm alive, but for how long?_

"Liz... We can't be the only one's alive. They're out there, or in this wreckage." James began coughing, "But somebody's," he coughed again, "gonna come for us. I promise..." Pain filled his voice, like he was hurting just to speak. He probably was, but he was willing to be in more pain to reassure me that everything will be alright. I couldn't stop the feelings of gratitude and guilt fill me. Sweat broke out on my forehead, and the helmet HUD was still screaming at me to get medical attention.

"James..." I coughed, but somehow managed to get my voice a little louder. Pain seared in my body, my arms, my legs, my chest especially, and my head had a killer headache. But I had to understand him. "James, why do you think we'll survive? We're both-" I coughed in a fit again, wheezing and hacking for a minute or two before it stopped. "We're both stuck, bleeding, hurt, and lets face it, the others more than likely are too. We're lucky to be alive, what are the odds we'll survive this as well?"

There was a long silence before he laughed, and I imaged that smile crossing his face. "We're lucky to be alive, sure. But Liz. I trust the others, I trust the UNSC, and ONI and I trust you." There was a moment of pause before he continued, I felt my heart stop for a second. "We can't give up, we can't just quit. That's not a Spartan. And you and I are both Spartans. So if being a Spartan means lying here, stuck, bleeding and hurt, then for the sake of being a Spartan I will." He coughed at the end, and I could swear his voice was drifting. But I couldn't stop it, despite it all I couldn't stop what was happening, nor did I realize it was until it had.

I was smiling.

Stuck down here, under a pile of metal and scrap, with deep wounds, and little hope. And a few words, and I was smiling. _Life's just crazy like that. _I knew what I should have said, that he was crazy, an optimist who can't see the blatant truth. We were going to die down here. Slowly, painfully, and agonizingly. But we were going to die. There was no hope, we were lost. The others probably too! The words were on my lips, just waiting for me to say them. The depressing situation blocking out any hope I had ordinarily.

But I just couldn't say it.

So instead, I spoke with as much certainty and confidence as I could muster. After everything I had done to him, I wanted to, I had to, I needed to. I owed it to him to believe him, just once. "Ok James. I trust you." There was a small gasping sound from James. "If you think we're going to be saved, then I think we're going to be saved to."

He started laughing like a crazy man, but I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I'm not certain how much time had passed since James and I had talked. He fell asleep, but the pain was too much for me to. The kind of pain that keeps you awake, it seriously sucks. My left arm had practically numbed itself and I'm not certain if that's a bad thing or not. Hopefully not. I didn't want to end up like Lilith. Humph, Lilith. How that annoying force called irony strikes once again. She looses her left arm, and I've lost my left arm. Both of us for now, but... The deep feeling that mine just might become more permanent was too strong to think otherwise of. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to push the dark thoughts away from my mind. Like James said, we gotta have hope. The thoughts were hard to avoid though, the kind like that always are. It was weird, I felt like I was fighting covenant, but instead of their alien forms, they were dark blobs of depressing thoughts. I'd turn and a swarm of them would come after me, tearing at the barriers I'd put up to keep me sane. I'd block out one, and then another would come up, only slightly different from the prior. But somehow that change was enough for it to slip by, and my mind would be racked with a million tiny depressing thoughts.

I groaned in frustration, "How do you do it!" I screamed, all I said aimed at James. He didn't react though, obviously still asleep. However he did that, I had no clue of. But his lack of reaction only made the frustration boil over even more. I screamed again, my throat burning as the wordless cry escaped my lips. It echoed off the metal, growing steadily louder until my ears rung with the noise. As it slowly faded into the silence, I heard something. It was like an echo, but deeper, newer, familiar. I screamed again, trying to get louder than last time, the effort making my voice scream at me personally. The moment I was finished, I listened as carefully as I could. The echos bounced around and around until finally they stopped. And then I heard it again, a little louder this time.

"James! Wake up!" I yelled, kicking him slightly with my reach. "WAKE! UP!" My voice croaked, breaking on the last few letters. _Please... Wake up... _There was a long silence, the new sound not resounding in the metal cage we were in. But still he didn't wake up. "Wake up James... please... please..." I was whispering, my throat to shot to do anything else. Just when I thought he might do something, there was a terrible, screeching, metallic sound. And then a bright light above me, cool air rushing against my body, a silhouetted figure, another figure and another, all coming towards me. Fear and hope welled inside me, but as they drew near...

I blacked out.

* * *

The sounds of muffled voices awoke me. Weird and distorted, they somehow roused me from another blackout. A headache worse then before took hold, making my forehead throb. "Ow..." I murmured, blinking against the stark light. "The fuck...?" I squinted, my visor only managing to dim some of the brightness. With a great effort I sat up from the ground, only to realize I wasn't on the dirt ground at all. Instead I was lying on some piece of the pelican long enough to rest my body on.

"Liz! You're awake!" A very familiar voice said, loudly. The headache grew worse and I recoiled, groaning at the sudden and sharp pain. "Sorry... You seem to be of the the worse ones. Makes sense with your prior injuries." I started to be able to place the voice, female... British... _Gah what is her name!_ "Liz, it's me."

"Becca?" I turned towards her, holding my head in pain. She flashed a smile, her EVA issue helmet off and in her hands. "How did you... I mean... what happened?"

She laughed and then closed the few feet of distance between us. "Do you remember the crash Liz?" I nodded. "Good, Covenant shot us out of the sky, and we crashed in a couple different places. James and you were in the worst of it, the back door and seats were on top of the five layers of metal above you." With a jerk of her head, she motioned back towards a pile of metal I could see over her shoulder. A small fire raged where fuel had dripped onto the dark metal.

"What about the others?"

"Still looking for my brother," Her eyes flashed with worry, making me feel a pang of pity for her. But they quickly hardened again. "but John was found... Danny didn't make it. He'd bled out by the time we'd found him." I could see tears brimming on her eyes, and if it wasn't for the terrible pain in both my arms, I would have reached out and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry. The UNSC's lost a damn good spartan, and a damn good man." Was all I could manage to say.

"Yeah they have. And I've lost a damn good friend." Becca got up and turned away, and I'm pretty certain it was so I couldn't see her cry because soon soft sobs filled the air. I closed my eyes for maybe a minute to rest, and the next time I opened them Becca was gone, and it was completely dark.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Becca...?" My voice croaked out into the darkness. I waited a few long moments but found no response. "Becca?" I called out again, trying to ignore how weak and fragile I sounded. The light sound of insects chirping drifted from the dark tree line across the field of darkened gold grass. The sky was black, clouds covering the moons and stars. I gulped, nothing but dry spit to make the soreness fade for a split moment. _Did she say if they got James out? _I jumped up some, trying to shuffle to a better sitting position. Pain surged up my body once again and I found myself gritting my teeth against it. "Where's that superior armor now?" I grumbled through clenched teeth.

Gazing about in a pained daze, I found myself vainly searching for a flash of armor, a glint on a visor, something! But the darkened night prevented even my toes from standing out, despite the rose colored paint on my boots. I squinted, the HUD on my helmet was flashing again, as if trying to adjust again. After a long while of simply sitting upwards, one arm trying to support myself on the pelican piece, I heard something.

It was a pop, like a crackling fire. Quickly, I slid off the metal and my feet hit the ground. It picked myself up, wobbling back and forth and gritting my teeth. A wave of pain surfaced and it took all I had not to make a sound above a hum. I didn't want anything to know I was here if the others were gone. _I can't fight like this..._ There better be a damn med-kit nearby. Blinking against the pitch black, I took weak steps. One foot in front of the other, I made my way towards a pile of metal that would help support me.

Gripping tight with my right hand to a pole that stuck out, I took a quick breather._ I bet John isn't beat up like this... _A voice whispered in my head, and I shook it away. I was injured BEFORE the crash it was a miracle I was alive, even more so awake. The pops came again, more then before. I sucked in some air, and peered my head around the metal pile.

There was a shadow.

It moved, as if it knew I was looking. The shadow was hard to pick out against the black treeline behind it. I had to squint to even be able to tell it was three feet fall, perhaps five feet long. A sniffling sound came from the shadow, a long head turning towards me. Quickly I ducked my head back around the metal pile. Fingers curled around the handle of my magnum that was still on my hip. I slowed my breathing, trying to detect the sounds from the other side of the metal pile. The sniffling picked up again, louder and louder.

I felt a surge of panic rise but I quickly fought it down, Spartans are strong, they don't panic. I can do this... The long snout was the first to come around the metal pile, a long and smooth muzzle. It glittered with a scaly like skin and then a pair of small black orb eyes glared down at me. I quickly reacted, a hissing sound from it was enough to assure me this thing was hostile. I kicked upwards with my right leg, somehow finding the strength to. It made a solid contact with the muzzle, and a yelping sound shot out from it. It staggered back, ducking behind the pile to safety. I pulled the magnum out and dashed after it, HUD making the shadowed beast stand out against the dark. I pulled the trigger, muzzle of the gun aimed at it dead on.

The beast dodged to the side, and then lunged at me.

I tried to move backwards or forwards, but my body tried to go both ways at once and I was stuck in between. Sharp, glinting fangs fastened onto my right arm, and I couldn't stop the cry of pain as an intense pressure was brought down with the bite. I screamed again as it bit down harder, and wrenched my arm so bad I dropped the magnum. I kneed and kicked the thing, trying to make it let go, but soon its overpowering weight made my movements slower and somehow I found myself slipping. A pair of claws flashed past my face, I blinked in confusion until it swiped at me again.

A wave of pain surged my body from my legs. I looked down just enough to see its hind legs were digging into me, claws slipping in through the more exposed parts of my armor left revealed for mobility. I bit my lip to keep the scream down, a snarl radiated from the beast. Just as I thought I would lose the fight, and after everything become some unknown beast's dinner, it shrieked with pain. The weight of it grew stronger, and I grunted as I was forced down to the dirt. Fear spiked within me, but the beast had... stopped; instantly making my head spin, wasn't it **just** trying to eat my face off? I squinted at the now still creature, and nearly instantly I realized it was dead. "What killed it?" I wondered aloud as I shoved the bulking mass of meat off my body.

There was a sick thud as if it the grass, and it took all my will not to puke at it when I looked at the corpse. There was blood everywhere, a sick purple color like an elite's. Guts and organs mingled on the grass or on the scaly pelt. Its black orb eyes were pale, clouding and wide with shock. Its jaw was twisted in the pain it felt before death, blood gurgling out of it's agape mouth. And there was a hole, about the size of my thumb, straight through its chest.

_Someone shot it!_

I twisted, looking around for the gunner. It couldn't be covenant, they used plasma based weapons after all. The only one of their weapons that left holes was the needler; and obviously there wasn't a crystal in the corpse and it needed more then one to enter into a body to kill it. At least seven of them would cause some weird super-combine reaction and explode the victim in a pinkish mist cloud. No... this was human, most definately... human.

"Liz!"

I jumped at the sound of my voice, it seemed almost unfamiliar for some reason. I turned to the sound, whoever it was was beginning to repeat my name like a chant, "Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz..." A chill crept up along my spine with horror, _Who is waiting for me now? _I reached the pile of metal again, and this time I didn't peak around it. Not yet at least.

After waiting a good five minutes of just listening to my name be chanted over and over again I finally couldn't sit there anymore. I stepped around, magnum once again in hand, and was instantly taken into shock by who it was. "Matthew?" I sputtered, and limped over to the explosion happy Spartan. "You're alive! Becca said they hadn't found you yet!"

He shook his head, helmet clacking as he did so. "I was in a tree, can you believe it?" Matthew joked, taking off his helmet and running a hand through his short blonde hair. "Thing broke my fall... And I kinda broke most of it in return."

I couldn't stop the rumble of laughter that suddenly came up from my chest. It was nice to near him joke for a change. "So the others found you?" He nodded, and then took a step back.

"In fact they led me back here." Was all he had to say for my heart to flutter like a bird's wings. The others were standing a few paces back, letting us talk. John and Becca... but where was James? Worry made me choke up for a moment, and then I had to push it down. Becca said she'd found both of us. So he has to be alive... _Right? _I was about to ask him when the bright blue armored Spartan came limping up to the others. "Come on." Matthew encouraged, offering help to walk over with an open hand. I simply shook my head, and tried not to look to injured as I made my way over to the others.

Becca's helmet was still off, and she gave me one of the brightest smiles I'd ever seen. "Good to see you up Liz. Sorry for leaving you like that, John needed help getting Matthew out of the tree." She apologized with her British voice I had to admit didn't annoy me so much anymore.

I simply shrugged, "Well next time tell me ok." The joke was obvious, and she nodded in agreement. I looked at John and James, uncertain of who to talk to first. James seemed to have decided it should be John, as he took a step or two forward, and began to talk to Becca. I watched him out of the corner of my visor, grateful for its large view now. When I looked back at the armor-clad John I couldn't resist anymore. I grabbed his hands, both for support and comfort. "You're alive..." I whispered.

"And so are you."

"Yeah... Barely but yeah."

He didn't respond, instead he squeezed my hands. After a simple, brief moment he pulled back, going back to his squad leader mindset. "Alright everyone... We've got to set up some sort of camp for the rest of the night." John sounded tired, really seriously tired.

"Well the crash site seems the most reasonable. The covies could have come looking for us at anytime they wanted. Yet they haven't yet." Matthew said, he and the others coming back over to us. "Then again maybe that's their plan. Let us all get together again, and then strike at once... Maybe the crash isn't such a good idea." With a shake of his head he seemed to take back his offer.

"The crash site is an option yes." Becca said, pulling her helmet back on.

"But what about that thing that nearly killed me?" I practically blurted out. They all, but Matthew, looked at me with obvious confusion even though I couldn't see anyone's face at this point. "Ugh, it was some sort of... animal. Big and kinda like a dog I guess." I rolled my eyes in my helmet. "If it weren't for Matthew I would have died a few minutes ago." It didn't take a moment for the Spartan to puff out his chest in obvious pride at my praise and gratitude. "Seriously dude, thanks." John and James both gave him a nod, Becca patting her brother on the shoulder for a brief second.

"So you're saying that this site is compromised right now?" James asked, looking around for a flash that seemed almost nervous.

"No, but I'm saying it could be." I countered.

"Certainly all of us could hold off some feral beasts." Becca said, there seemed to be a roll of her eyes in the way she moved her body to place a hand on her hip.

I opened my mouth up to speak, but before I could respond Matthew was. "I don't know, these things are about as big as me, and that's not even on full hind legs. Powerful and scary, pitch black like the night and stealthy like a predator should be." Obviously he wasn't going to soon forget the creature that nearly had had me for a midnight snack. A chilling shudder went up my spine before I could stop it, hitting me so quickly I couldn't even hide it. My armor clanked as I shook right there next to the others, their instant attention on me making embarrassment rise up.

"Its just cold out guys. Come on, here seems best for a little while. Till we rest enough and then we get ourselves a better place." James quick thinking adverted the unwanted attention and I felt the embarrassment die down... only slightly. They argued it back and forth for a few more minutes, and then John signaled that we would be here for now. James moved back, practically stumbling over his own feet. I sighed with relief, body aching terribly, as I sat down on a piece of the pelican's wing. The siblings looked around for a means of a safe place to sleep.

The sound of footsteps suddenly flared up from behind me. "I'm fine John, really." I lied, not bothering to look at him. "I'm alive, and I'll be better in the morning. Promise." I flatly said, weary with exhaustion as my eyes drooped.

"Liz, you don't have to act like Ms. Tough right now. You're hurt, badly." He said in a gentle tone. "Can I at least inspect the wound?"

With a reluctant pout, I shifted where I sat on the shredded wing so that John could look at my limp left arm. "Not much we can do huh? Pretty certain there's a hole the size of a meteor in my arm."

"There is a hole, yes, but not other size of a meteor." He responded with a light laugh, "Most of it looks like shrapnel punctures, burns, dried blood, possible fracture, torn muscles-"

"You a medic now as well as being squadron leader?" I playfully cut him off, trying to get him to stop telling me what was wrong unless we could fix it here.

There was a small pause, then a laugh, "Not quite." John gave my wound a few more inspections, then got up to look for Becca. once he returned, which was no more then a minute later, he began to dress the wound. He sprayed it with disinfectant, I piped away blood,and then wrapped the section up in bandages. James had crossed over from where he and Matthew had been dragging metal chunks around t block off the woods from easy access.

"Need an help?" James questioned my 'medic' who nodded his head quickly.

"Find me anything I can use to splint her arm. Getting sticks would mean getting close to the trees, so try first over here." John responded something he was doing made me tingle, a lot actually.

"How long do you think it'll be before the Covies come looking for us?" I questioned John, "Or the UNSC?"

John responded almost instantly, "The Covenant will be here sooner then any UNSC forces will. We'll head out into the words at break of dawn." His certain voice was refreshing, because I was nowhere near as confident anymore. "Liz isn't this the arm that the brutes stabbed you twice in?" He suddenly teased.

I blinked, looked at my abused left arm, and then laughed. "Would seem so. Poor thing, I'm probably going to get a prosthetic at this rate."

He didn't respond like I expected him to, instead, he removed his helmet, and then mine. And suddenly the next thing I knew, his mouth was slammed against my dry, and bruised lips. Without waiting a beat, John pulled me closer with a tight embrace. I let out a little squeak as his hands lowered from my back to my waist, and then a little lower even then.

"John I think I-" An arriving voice cut itself off as it witnessed us rather heatedly kissing. We broke the kiss, turning to see just who had walked in.

_Oh fuck, its James. _


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

James was staring at us, mouth agape as he stood there dumbly. Why should I be reacting like this? I've been caught kissing John before, and not just by James. But there was a feelings in my chest that hurt almost as he stood there. I quickly put my helmet back on, hiding my face from my once closest friend. John seemed as equally weirded out as I was, and put his helmet back on with just as much swiftness as I had. In James's hands were long skinny pieces of metal that he obviously had intended on splinting my arm with. He slowly walked over, handed them and then walked away without a word.

My heart dropped down to my stomach.

John had taken them from James, and placed a few on a slab of metal nearby to keep them clear of the mud we stood on. He got out a few bandages, and picked up the longest of the two metal pieces. John quickly placed it against my arm, and secured that entire metal piece by wrapping it around my arm several times. Despite the fact that there was the hard metal armor I wore in the way, I could almost feel the metal against my numbed arm. After he got the second piece on, John helped me to my feet.

We walked over to the others, who had finished blocking off the woods from our crash site just for the night. We didn't hold hands as we walked, afraid of the looks it would bring from the others. Especially the looks it would bring us from James. The blue-clad spartan was busy with Matthew setting up an area we could sleep. And Becca was on the other side of the small area they'd cleared out. Instantly I started walking over towards her, noticing how she was standing there, hands clutching something closely to her chest.

"Becca?" I croaked, my voice cracked again as I called out to get her attention. She didn't respond at first, as if frozen there to the ground. As I get closer I could just hear her muttering something under her breath, it sounded like a prayer almost. As I closed the distance, the prayer like mutterings grew loud enough for me to make out just a little snippet.

"Please God, accept this brave soldier among your ranks."

She's religious? You learn something new everyday.

"Becca?" I asked again when it sounded like the prayer was over with. She looked back at me, her blue eyes puffy and red from crying. Without a word, I lifted my own good arm and she nuzzled against me as I gave her a half hug. "I'm so sorry for your loss." I whispered in her ear. "We all are."

Becca's slightly stifled sobs were completely loose now, tears staining her dirtied face as she clenched her fingers and uncurled them. A few times they formed fists and she lightly banged them on the chest piece of my armor, lost in her melt down. I was silent, I didn't know what to say. I had only known them both for this mission, but it wasn't the first time someone had died on me. Pain surged as the picture of Ricardo's last moments and the elite stabbing Samuel through with the energy sword flashed for a very brief moment in my mind. I shoved them away, this wasn't time for that. Rebecca needed me.

Her fists clenched as she cringed, the climax of her sorrow came bursting forth. "Dammit all! Why must all the good ones leave us? Why must it always be the ones that are true, that are honest? That are loved?" Becca sobbed, and I could barely contain myself from crying as well. But someone had to remain calm, someone had to be the anchor. I had to be the anchor.

"You know, sometimes it is the good ones that leave us, that remind us that lights fades to darkness, but from darkness light is born." I whispered, and the sobs quieted some as Becca fought to control herself. It was a long time before she pulled back from me, her blue eyes steeled at last though puffy and red. She slipped her helmet on, and walked away towards the others shaking. I looked over at what she'd been facing earlier in her prayer, my heart nearly stopping at the sight.

There he was, Danny all armored up at the bottom of a hole with a large pile of dirt beside it. We're going to bury him, hold a funeral service I would imagine. This was our viewing. My teeth gritted at this, I mean. Our bodies were either left on the battle field or recovered by ONI and examined. We were never buried, our names were scratched on a memorial and that was it. Maybe a piece of our armor would be placed there beside it or perhaps a picture. But we were never buried, but why shouldn't we?

We were human too weren't we?

I sighed as I turned, it hurt to look any longer. The others were waiting for me to finish up and walked over towards the grave. James and John both walked up to the grave, and stood to the side, waiting for a sign from Matthew. The twins were standing close, Matthew's arms comforting his obviously pained sister despite everyone hiding behind a mask. A cold and hallow mask, but one that did well to hide the truth. After a few moments, Becca gave a gentle nod and Matthew opened his mouth to begin speaking as John and James began to scoop the dirt back into the hole with its new company.

The tears fell silently despite my best attempts to control myself. I was a Spartan, I wasn't supposed to have emotions.

* * *

"Take cover!" James shouted as a loud explosion racked the side of the piece of metal we were behind. The sound of energy weapons firing and alien words calling out filled what had been a sacred silence. A series of gunshots came from both sides as the Covenant poured out of the woods around us, trapping us from all but one side. It had been a good day since we'd crashed, to be honest it was a shock they hadn't found us sooner. "Watch the sides!"

A duo of hunters were coming around through the maze of wreckage, green energy charging at their built in cannons upon their hands before they made the odd sounds like a growl and fired. Becca swore as the piece of metal she'd been taking cover behind melted slightly, her position compromised in mere moments. Matthew dashed forward with a grenade and chucked it at their feet. As the hunters stooped down to shield themselves from the blast, John came up from one side and James the other to tear into the exposed back. All things considered, we were doing pretty well for the moment. But it was just for the moment.

I couldn't fight, and it gave me as much rage as the Covenant's religious hate of us. My left arm was far too gone to be of any use, and I could hardly stabilize the pistol leaving me a dead weight in the middle of a battle for our lives. Hiding behind cover was my only hope, stay out of the line of fire and as a result, out of their path. The thought made me clench my teeth, I should be fighting with them not hiding! There was nothing I could do but remain hidden, helpless, useless.

"Becca! Behind you!" I called out to the woman that was swearing all her anger at the Covenant, a violent passion taking hold of her that was surprising even to me. She mowed them down, assault rifle in hand and an instrument of revenge. The woman ducked from a volley of plasma grenades before she tossed her own back and decimated a jackal platoon. "Becca behind you!" I warned desperately as an elite came up from behind her, sword in hand. Instantly the memory of Samuel flooded into my mind, and I could foresee the fate of the brave woman before it happened. She didn't hear me, her own rage having such a strong grip on her that the warning fell on deaf ears.

But not entirely unheeded was my call, James came barreling forward with a battle cry and shouldered the elite away before he fired a decent stream of lead into its chest. The elite howled in anger, blood splattering on the rocks as it died, Becca turning to James with a grateful nod. "Nice eyes." John said over the commlink to who I assumed was me.

"At least it is something I can do." I replied as I kept my eyes open for more enemies that might have weaved their way back behind us. "John, if you can give me cover I think I could get to that hill and act as your eyes." The lone figure was a good fifty meters away but from there I would be safe and helpful. Hopefully.

"Alright, I'll get you there, don't worry Liz." James replied over the comm and before I knew it he was shouting as he dashed this way with a pair of brutes not far behind. With a twirl of his wrist he let them have it, their armor deflecting most of the bullets but a few found their mark and they staggered. I lifted the pistol, gritting my teeth at the surge of pain, and aimed best I could. The first shot hit a shoulder, the second the nearest piece of pelican wreckage, and the third soundly planted itself in the dirt beside James. Damn I was a terrible shot with one hand.

"Come on!" He urged me as he sprinted past and I stumbled to my feet after him. The path to the hill was not as heavily damaged as a majority of the area, but from the battle and the crash. The short trek up however, was completely exposed and my back tingled with the thought of snipers.

"I'm clear, go kick some Covie butt!" I called out once there was only a few steps up, and James turned around instantly to return to the fight. I laid down, my whole body aching as I pressed myself low and into the short grass to witness the fight from afar. "Becca, two tangos to your left." I called over the comm at the first spot of the enemy forces getting around. She quickly turned and gunned down the pair of jackals. "Hunter incoming from the west!" The lumbering alien was already charging its plasma cannon when I alerted them and Matthew was quick to dash behind some cover as it released the energy. "Its partner is coming in from the east! Becca get into some cover!" She obeyed, swift as the wind and popped a grenade over the crate she was behind.

"Watch the north, the covenant are starting to converge!" My warning over the commlink didn't come soon enough, as the Covenant swarmed over their position and I was left there calling out frantically as my friends were surrounded by the aliens and all I could hear was the gunfire. "John! James! Becca! Matthew! Do you hear me?" I cried into the microphone in my helmet, tears welling at my eyes as I witnessed what had to be their destruction. "Please, answer me! You can't- you can't die!" I punched the hill with my one good hand, pain shooting up it instantly. I balled my fist, unable to bare looking at the scene any longer and slid down the other side of the hill. There was no point in staying if they were dead, and they were dead. There was no other option at this point. Low on ammo, already injured, outnumbered a thousand to one. It just wasn't possible for them to survive! The tears resurfaced as this reality came to light, and the gravity of just how likely it was hit me like a gravity hammer.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't you _fucking_ cry Elizabeth!

I gritted my tear, and stumbled down the hill until I could just barely hear the sound of battle. Perhaps they were still alive, but it wouldn't last. There was no way it could last. Have to get out of here, have to flee. The UNSC won't make it before sundown, have to get away from here, have to-

"Liz!"

I froze, my body trembling at the voice I heard. "John?" I whispered, turning around slowly expecting to see him impaled on an energy sword. But instead he stood at the crest of the hill with Becca, James, Matthew, all of them beside him with blood covering their armor. There was silence over the hill and I found myself at a loss for words.

They came racing down, not giving me pause to process what was happening before Becca smashed a fist in my helmet. I fell right back onto the ground, head swimming at the impact. Why the hell was she hitting me? Becca gripped me by the shoulders and lifted me up. "You left us!" She shouted angrily.

"I thought you were dead!" I replied with a heavy head, the guilt in my gut growing stronger. "I stand no chance against the Covenant in my state, I was trying to stay alive! There is no point in allowing myself to die when I can try to stop it!" The words came in a rush, and I got to my feet to find their gazes hard. Even John's.

"Becca stop it!" Matthew shouted, stepping forward to his sister who wheeled on him with a vengeance.

"She left us for dead brother! Just like Danny!" The woman shouted at him, it sounded like she was crying under her helmet. Just how mad was she?

Matthew gripped her by the shoulders, shaking her furiously. "No she didn't! She was trying to make our deaths, if they had happened, not worthless!"

"That's what they all say..." She growled lowly.

Before I could open my mouth James had replied to her, "Back the fuck off her case right now!" He demanded, shoving a finger in her face.

"James, I swear if you don't remove your finger from my face I'll tear it off and shove it-"

"Enough!" John shouted as he stepped forward between everyone. "We have to move! They'll be upon us soon enough without you all washing time fighting!" He started walking away and than it was Matthew that expressed just what we were all wondering.

"Do we even know if the UNSC is coming?"

John gave a firm nod, "Yes. They're coming. We just have to keep moving before the Covenant catch up to us once again. And that will happen sooner if not now if we don't get a move on!" He started marching forward, away from the crash. Becca lingered, looking at me as I turned away from her. I wasn't going to justify myself to her, she would have done the same if she thought we were all dead.

I'm certain of it.

* * *

He was right, John was right. The UNSC were coming for us.

"_This is UNSC Command, does anyone copy? Over._" That was what came on over the comm as we drew closer to a large cliff. Everyone let out the breath they'd been holding the moment we heard the static that came on first. It was a broken up message, little bits coming but eventually it came in clear enough to make it out.

"This is Spartan 117, my squad and I copy UNSC Command." John replied as we all gave a triumphant cheer. "We're stranded with Covies hot on our tail, evac would be greatly appreciated. Over."

I bit my lip as the answer came, my heart fluttering in my chest at the simple words that meant everything at the moment. "We're on our way. Over."

The conversation continued between the two as they set up the exact location of where we were to be picked up about a half a click away. They would be there soon, very soon. We might just make it. We were entering a valley when the shape of a pelican could be spotted coming down far from the horizon, like an angel from heaven basked in the white light of the sun. It would still be some time until it was here however.

"Come on! We have just a little bit further!" Becca encouraged, trucking through the tall grass with a euphoria. "Matthew pick up our feet for once and move it!" The twins were quickly thrown into a friendly argument as we moved along, teases and taunts and jokes thrown out between the two of them. It was enlightening to say the least, a few moments away from the mental strain of the constant looming threat of the Covenant who weren't all that far behind us. After all, they had vehicles, knew the land and had some of the scariest things around that could track us down; the distraction was more than welcome.

John came up beside me, walking closely so he could talk to me. He brushed beside me, supporting my weak left side without being asked. God I loved that about him. "You holding on alright Liz?"

With a small sigh I nodded. "As good as I can. God knows how long I'll be spending in the clinic when we get back, quite a while I'm sure." I tried to joke, but the motion caused my chest to ache so I quickly stopped. "I'm glad you are here though. I probably would have died if not for you, you know that right?" I looked at him, heart aching as I waited for his response. "I'm not the super-soldier the scientists want me to be, I never really was. I don't think I can take much more of this John."

He was silent, and then every word he said was... I don't even know what it was. "We're not always what people expect us to be, but I don't think for one second that you're not amazing and one of the best soldiers I know." That was all he said, but that was all he had to.

I pulled him in for a hug, leaning my helmet against his chest at the awkward motion. "I love you."

"I love you too." I looked up at him, grinning under my helmet when a cry came from in front of us.

Becca came running back from where she'd vanished around the corner. "They're here! This whole valley is compromised!" She screamed, and I found my whole body shaking at her words. "That pelican is about to land in an ambush!"

"What are you talking about Becca?" James questioned as he came over, Matthew right behind her. "How could they have gotten in front of us like that?"

"I don't know but does it matter? John you've got to warn the pilot. We can't get into another wreck like that again! None of us will survive, either from the wreck or getting hunted down." She replied, her visor falling on me. "Liz won't make it..."

My gut wrenched at her words and the sad truth they held. I really wouldn't if I got in another incident like that. There was no hope for it, I couldn't survive the battles any more no without having to run. One more plane wreck and I was done for. But they could make it, they could escape this damn planet. They'd be able to keep on going, I know the could. If they just had time. If they just had a distraction. "Guys... I want you to leave me." I said with gritted teeth, head lowered.

"What are you talking about?" James growled, stepping towards me. "We don't leave anyone behind Elizabeth!"

"Well you have to!" I retorted, stepping away. "The Covies are waiting for us, they're just going to destroy the pelican and kill us all. There is no point in trying to break through, it's an entire army out there. But... We have another option. I can go the other way, make a lot noise and trick the dumb bastards into following me away from you. It'll save you, I know it. But you have to let me go." I looked at them, could I really pull this off? I have to be able to, they need a way off this planet and I could offer it to them.

Becca took a small step towards me, her voice gentle when she spoke. "That's a one way trip... You know that right?"

"Yes."

"You're willing to do that for us? Really?" Matthew sounded all choked up. "This is- Liz we can't lose you! We just lost Danny! Don't make us lose you too!"

I lashed my one good arm out in disagreement, anger at their refusal rising though I had to admit it was flattering. Stop making this hard dammit! "I have to go! I have to do this! You'll lose me one day, eventually I'll no longer be here! I left you once because I thought you were dead. I- Let me atone for that! None of us are getting off of here if that pelican lands and they're all still down there. I'm going. You can't stop me!" I turned away from them, refusing to look back as I started to go into the brush away.

Someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to them, and turned me around. I couldn't say I was surprised to see John standing there, not saying a word but staring at me through that golden visor of his. I stared back, and without a word he pulled me into a hug, and I returned it. I was never going to see him again. Never, god this would be the last time I would hear his voice or see his armor. All of them, gone. I wouldn't be around long after I left them. It was so obvious, so concrete, I couldn't even find the tears to express the sorrow that gripped at my heart. Telling me there was another way, that I had to find another way. To go into battle with them one more time, to fight tooth and nail against this hard truth to prove it false.

But there wasn't enough time, there wasn't enough planning and there just wasn't any other way.

"I love you John." I whispered as I stepped back, but found his grip had hardened.

"Elizabeth... I love you too." Something akin to longing slipped into his voice before he let me go and I stepped back.

"James, Rebecca, Matthew. Please, don't make me die in vain." Was all I said before I turned around and started running as quickly as my body would allow me to. I made my way through the dense forest, weaving between the pine like trees and rocks and branches. I came out on top of a hill, bald and exposed to the hateful eye of the Covenant. It took them a single second to notice me before they started firing their guns and shouting words.

Tossing a few grenades to get all of their attention, I ducked behind the hill, slipping down the slope and dashing out at the foot towards the cliffs further away. "When it is clear, move it!" I called over the commlink.

"Liz please don't do this." James whispered back to me, making a lump form in my chest.

Pushing it aside I focused on the mission I had tasked myself. "You remember Sam? Or Ricardo?" I asked him as I ran the trek I had before me, lungs burning with each step I took.

"Of course I do." He replied, his voice was breaking with each and every word.

"They were soldiers. They knew the cost and the sacrifice and what was to be expected of them. And they went beyond that. They weren't afraid of death, they never were. Ricardo died with a smile on his face." I replied, jumping over a log as the sound of plasma fire picked up behind me as the Covenant closed in on their vehicles. Damn cheaters. "I was afraid of death... Until now." And then I cut off the radio, unable to bear a single moment longer of talking to them. To him.

The harbingers of death closed in, their words at last reaching my ears above my own labored breathing. I threw back another grenade, trying to keep their attention on me and me alone. It popped right into the seat of the nearest Covie vehicle, exploding and taking out an elite and two grunts. They grew angry, like a horde of bees when you finally manage to hit one. Just what I needed. Banshees crested the hills, firing at me as I tried to evade the shots for as long as possible. Adrenaline coursed through my body, my vision blurring slightly as everything went past in a blur.

It was working!

I was just getting up a cliffside, trying not to scramble up the wall too quickly despite my useless left arm that hung limply at my side, when I heard a sound so wonderful I screamed out in joy. It was the sound of a pelican taking off, and leaving this damn planet behind. Leaving me behind. I pulled myself up over the edge, panting at the exertion as the adrenaline died down and the haze was gone. I sat up, and looked at what could be none other than a firing line of Covenant swords. Damn cheaters. I got to my feet, the enemy surprisingly waiting and I grinned under my helmet in triumph.

"You can kill me, I know. But you can't kill all of us. Humanity is stronger than you, smarter than you, and we have one thing you just don't. Self-sacrifice. Not from a code, not from a religion, not from a way of life. Just. Because. We. Are." I said, lifting my chin as the elites grew angrier and stepped forward menacingly. "Go ahead." I laughed, raising my one good arm above my head. "You won't win, you didn't win today, and you won't win tomorrow. You never were meant to."

A zealot stepped forward, energy sword in hand and lunged it through me. Pain erupted, everything burned for a sharp, long second and then it just-


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

John looked at the wall, his whole body numb. She was gone, everything about here was gone but the memories. Her sweet smell, her musical voice, the images of her curly black hair and stunning eyes. Everything but the images and the memories was gone, never to be his again.

John curled his fingers into a fist, his gaze unwavering from the wall before him. Upon it was a board that listed every single Spartan created and deployed thus far. There was no names, just their Spartan call numbers and one of two things beside it. Active or MIA. And John's eyes were on nothing but one in particular.

The stoic Spartan was silent as James stepped up beside him, not a word shared between them for quite a while as they stood there in silence. But then the blue armored man had to ruin it by dipping his head and giving a long sigh. "I'm sorry."

"What?" John asked, actually removing his gaze from the board to look at the other Spartan with confusion crossing his face under the golden visor.

"For everything I did, to you, to Liz- I was stupid and I'm sorry." James clarified, turning to him fully with his helmet removed. He didn't smile, not a single bit of his face held the same joy and charm it always did before. "She was an amazing woman, I understand why you fell for her." James lowered his gaze, unable to meet the unseen eyes of John any longer.

"She was." John replied.

James struggled to say something for quite a while, and then at last lifted his head up to nearly John's height. "I'm happy that she found a man like you to treat her well while she was with us. I wasn't enough for her, I can see why now. I never could have been. You treated her right, and you forever have my respect for that."

Taking in a long breath, John looked at James and removed his helmet, at last putting them on equal ground so to speak. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for the way I moved in on her." John admitted, and then looked at the board again. His glance fell on several numbers, most of which had a red MIA beside them. Ricardo and Samuel's caught his eye, and the soldier looked down to where a helmet rested with a small plague beside it, the visor bashed in and broken.

"She really did do it huh? I never thought she had time to set it up." James said, noticing the helmet as well.

"It was Ricardo's."

James nodded before he stepped back and looked at the board once again. "Spartans never die right?" He asked rhetorically.

John simply nodded. "That's what they say."

"I hope she didn't die then, still down there fighting like I know she would. Giving those alien bastards a taste of their own medicine, tearing it up." James said wistfully, his eyes glazing over somewhat. "I just hope we find her one day." With that, James placed his helmet back on and walked away from the board. Leaving John alone once again.

"So do I." He whispered, watching as the Spartan 297's status turned red.

S297 MIA.

"So do I." John turned, walking away from the board with a hardened determination. _So do I._

* * *

**_A.N._**

**_So that is it guys. I finally finished this long and emotional journey. I started it basically three years ago and have poured so much into it. It just feels amazing to have finally finished it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and can forgive the lesser writing at the beginning. R&R, because I still would love to see what you have to think about it, even if the story is now officially and forever over. Thank you so much._**

**_-Akari78_**


End file.
